Living Together?
by Hayi Yuki
Summary: Konflik menegangkan akan segera berakhir. Soi Fon dan Toushiro akan menemui kebahagiaan mereka. COMPLETE! Thanks for reading
1. Prolog

**Living Together?**

**Disclaimer : Bleach is made by… Tite Kubo of course!**

**Summary : Berawal dari misi ke dunia manusia, dua kapten ini diharuskan untuk tinggal bersama. Tidak enak memang. Tapi apa mereka masih bisa mengatakan seperti itu setelah beberapa saat?**

**Chapter 1 : Prolog (The Reason)**

Kyoraku menghela napas. Akhir-akhir ini terjadi pembludakan jumlah hollow di kota Karakura. Bahkan pernah ada satu kejadian, ada satu Gillian yang berada di kota tempat tinggal Kurosaki Ichigo itu.

'Kalau begini lebih baik Kuchiki saja yang menjadi soutaichou, aku tetap berada di divisi delapan' batin Kyoraku.

Mendadak pintu menjeblak terbuka, dan masuklah dua fukutaichou divisi pertama, Okikiba Genshiro dan Ise Nanao. Wajah keduanya tampak sedikit panik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyoraku langsung. Shinigamiitu tahu kalau telah terjadi situasi darurat.

"Gawat, taichou. Di Karakura telah terjadi kedatangan beberapa Gillian dan banyak hollow yang bermunculan" lapor Nanao.

"Bahkan Gargantanya belum tertutup benar, sehingga beberapa hollow lemah bisa memasuki kota Karakura" sambung Okikiba.

Kyoraku membulatkan mata. "Ini situasi yang cukup gawat. Kirimkan minimal tiga taichou ke Karakura untuk membasmi hollow itu!"

"T-tapi…" Nanao ragu meneruskan ucapannya. "Sepertinya kita tidak memiliki cukup kapten di sini. Kuchiki-taichou beserta Ukitake-taichou dan wakil masing-masing sedang berada di Rukongai untuk mencari tahu keberadaan para pemberontak yang akhir-akhir ini mengacaukan beberapa distrik" tambahnya.

"Kurotsuchi-taichou jelas tidak ingin diganggu. Sepertinya dia dan wakilnya sedang sibuk membuat suatu penemuan terbaru" jelas Okikiba. "Zaraki-taichou tidak diketahui keberadaannya".

"Hirako-taichou, Otoribashi-taichou, dan Mugurama-taichou mungkin bisa, tapi mereka sedang sibuk-sibuknya di divisi masing-masing. Aku juga tidak yakin soal sibuk itu, mungkin saja mereka berlatih diam-diam soal hollowfikasinya" jelas Nanao.

"Hmm…" Kyoraku tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Ah, aku tahu! Tolong sampaikan pada Soi Fon dan Hitsugaya soal ini, merekalah yang akan pergi ke Karakura" perintah Kyoraku.

Nanao menatap kaptennya dengan tatapan bingung. "Mungkin saja Soi Fon-taichou tidak bisa melakukan ini, karena saat ini Omnitsukido sedang berlatih di divisi dua sana".

"Eh? Tapi ini perintah! Suruh Soi Fon menyerahkan latihan pada wakilnya" tegas Kyoraku.

Nanao dan Okikiba akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan itu., tidak menyadari Kyoraku yang mulai senyum-senyum sendiri. "Kalau Hitsugaya dan Soi Fon itu disatukan, hmm… Mungkin jadinya bakal menegangkan".

.

.

.

"Apa?! Kyoraku menyuruhku untuk menyerahkan latihan kepada Omaeda dan aku harus membasmi hollow di Karakura? Aku menolak!" seru Soi Fon saat Nanao menyambangi divisi dua.

Nanao mengomel di dalam hati. 'Seharusnya aku saja yang pergi menemui Hitsugaya-taichou! Biarkan si Okikiba itu berada di sini!'

"Maaf, Soi Fon-taichou. Tapi begitulah yang dikatakan oleh Kyoraku-taichou. Anda harus segera pergi ke Karakura, kalau tidak hollow yang datang akan semakin banyak dan membuat para Plus hilang sia-sia"

"Huh!" mau tidak mau Soi Fon terpaksa menurutinya. Hal ini membuat Nanao menghela napas lega.

Setelah meninggalkan beberapa pesan, yang lebih tepat disebut ancaman pada Omaeda, Soi Fon bergegas menuju pintu Senkaimon.

"Heh, jadi aku satu misi denganmu, Hitsugaya?" ujar Soi Fon saat dirinya menemukan kapten divisi sepuluh itu sudah berdiri di depan divisi dua.

Toushiro tidak menjawab. Dengan cepat, dia memasuki dangai, dan Soi Fon langsung mengikutinya.

Seiring dengan pintu Senkaimon yang tertutup, maka sejak saat itu pulalah keduanya mulai dipersatukan dalam sebuah takdir, dan tidak akan bisa lepas selamanya.

.

.

.

"Soten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!" Toushiro mengayunkan pedangnya pada salah satu Gillian, membuat Gillian itu seketika membeku dan akhirnya hancur.

Tak jauh dari situ, Soi Fon juga menggunakan kemampuannya untuk membunuh hollow berbentuk cacing di depannya ini. "Nigeki Kessatsu!"

Soi Fon mengatur napasnya yang terangah-engah sambil tersenyum kemenangan. Semula dia mengira hollow-hollow yang dihadapinya adalah hollow-hollow terkuat yang akan menjadi Arrancar, tapi ternyata sekali tebas juga hollow itu akan menghilang bagai debu.

"Huh, kepalaku rasanya pusing" bisik Soi Fon pada dirinya sendiri. Walau dia tidak suka mengakuinya, yah, bagaimanapun juga dia tetaplah perempuan, yang mengalami 'datang bulan'. Biasanya setelah proses merepotkan (menurutnya) itu selesai, Soi Fon akan merasa pusing terkadang.

Mata Soi Fon memerhatikan gerakan-gerakan Toushiro ketika menebas atau menusuk hollow yang dilawannya. Entah kenapa bibirnya bergerak untuk tersenyum tipis, yang dipastikan Toushiro tidak akan melihatnya kecuali bila Toushiro memerhatikannya.

Sementara itu, Toushiro memerhatikan sejenak musuh-musuh di depannya ini. Seingatnya hollow yang tersisa kurang dari lima, tapi kenapa sekarang menjadi belasan? Mata besar Toushiro melirik Garganta yang agak jauh dari tempatnya, tepat dibelakang Soi Fon, dan seketika itu juga matanya melebar.

"Soi Fon! Minggir!" seru Toushiro seraya bershunpo mendekati Soi Fon yang masih sedikit pusing dan tidak menyadari jika dibelakangnya, berkumpul para Gillian yang sudah siap dengan Cero masing-masing di mulut.

"Eh?" Soi Fon langsung menoleh ke belakang, dan begitu menyadari Gillian yang hendak menyerangnya, perempuan itu segera mengambil ancang-ancang bershunpo.

DUARRR!

Soi Fon memejamkan matanya. Dalam hatinya dia berniat melakukan harakiri pada diri sendiri, yang dengan tololnya tidak menyadari keberadaan para Gillian itu. Apanya yang 'kapten divisi dua yang memiliki insting paling tajam', julukan itu mungkin tidak berlaku lagi padanya sekarang.

Tunggu dulu, kenapa dia masih bisa berpikir sejauh itu?

Soi Fon membuka matanya perlahan, dan langsung disambut dengan tatapan tajam emerald seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Cero itu… tidak mengenaiku?" tanya Soi Fon setengah sadar.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau masih hidup saat ini!" seru Toushiro menyadarkan Soi Fon. "Jangan lengah! Lihat dan perhatikan sekelilingmu baik-baik!"

Soi Fon kesal sendiri mendengar seruan Toushiro yang seperti meremehkannya. Dengan cepat dirinya bangkit, lalu menerjang beberapa hollow sekaligus. Hal ini membuat Toushiro sedikit kebingungan.

"Dia… Ada apa sebenarnya?"

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam kedua kapten itu berusaha untuk mengalahkan para hollow di lokasi yang sama. Berhasil memang, tapi ketika hollow yang satu sudah selesai, datang lagi satu hollow, dan begitulah seterusnya.

Mereka berdua juga bingung, kenapa Garganta yang menghubungkan Hueco Mundo dengan Karakura itu tidak tertutup juga?

"Aneh, apa Garganta itu memang tidak bisa ditutup?" gumam Toushiro. "Seharusnya yang ditugaskan untuk hal seperti ini adalah Kurotsuchi" lanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba Toushiro merasakan dua reiatsu yang dia kenal berjalan mendekat.

"Perlu bantuan, kapten jenius?" seru seseorang dari jarak yang agak jauh. Toushiro dan Soi Fon menoleh.

"Urahara… dan juga Shihoin Yoruichi" sebut Toushiro.

Soi Fon tersenyum senang melihat pujaannya berdiri di depan matanya, tapi seketika itu juga senyumnya menghilang begitu melihat Urahara Kisuke berdiri di samping Yoruichi.

"Hei, kutanya, apa kalian perlu bantuan?" tanya Urahara sekali lagi.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Toushiro maupun Soi Fon untuk berkeras kepala tidak membutuhkan bantuan apapun. Termasuk saat ini. Walaupun sebenarnya Soi Fon ingin sekali bertarung bersama Yoruichi dan Toushiro ingin menanyakan bagaimana cara menutup Garganta pada Urahara.

"Yoruichi-sama, saya senang bertemu Anda. Tapi saya tidak menyukai orang itu" ujar Soi Fon langsung saja.

"Tch, Soi Fon, lakukan itu setelah misi berakhir dan setelah melapor pada Kyoraku! Fokuskan pikiranmu pada Garganta itu sekarang" perintah Toushiro.

Sebenarnya Soi Fon ingin melawan, tapi melihat Yoruichi yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya, Soi Fon merasa kalau melawan perintah berarti membuatnya terlihat seperti menggores wajah Yoruichi, atau kata gampangnya ; membuat Yoruichi malu.

Dan karena itu Soi Fon memutuskan untuk menuruti saja apa kata Toushiro.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, masalah Garganta itu selesai juga, berkat kepekaan Urahara yang tahu kalau Toushiro sebenarnya ingin bertanya padanya soal cara menutup Garganta. Mantan kapten divisi dua belas itu segera menawarkan diri untuk menutup Garganta itu dengan alat aneh miliknya, dan itu langsung disetujui Toushiro.

Ya, hanya Toushiro yang setuju. Soi Fon langsung menolak mentah-mentah saat Urahara menawarkan diri.

"Apa?! Ini misiku, aku tidak perlu bantuan orang seperti dia!" sembur Soi Fon.

"Misimu? Ini juga misiku! Bukankah lebih baik kita minta pertolongan pada orang itu? Apalagi aku tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya menutup Garganta itu. Jika Garganta itu sudah terututup, tentu misi ini akan lebih cepat selesai!" Toushiro bersikeras.

"Tapi…"

"Diam, Soi Fon! Hitsugaya Toushiro benar, biarkan saja Kisuke yang menangani hal ini. Dia ahlinya dalam bidang seperti ini" Yoruichi turun tangan menyelesaikan pertengkaran dua kapten muda itu.

Soi Fon bungkam. Toushiro tersenyum puas. Urahara santai saja, pria itu segera mengeluarkan alat-alat anehnya. Yoruichi senyum kucing.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Urahara Kisuke untuk menutup Garganta itu. Melihat cara kerjanya, Toushiro yakin sebenarnya pria ini jauh lebih 'shinigamiawi' dibandingkan Kurotsuchi, tapi ya sudahlah, mau apa lagi, biarkan saja Kurotsuchi itu. Tidak perlu dibahas disini!

Setelah membasmi beberapa hollow yang tersisa, Soi Fon segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membuka Senkaimon.

"Kenapa kau buru-buru sekali?" ucap Toushiro dengan suara pelan, agar tidak terdengar dua orang yang kini hanya menatap mereka itu.

"Huh, aku tidak betah melihat Urahara Kisuke" gumam Soi Fon.

Toushiro tidak menimpali, takut salah bicara. Hanya saja, dibanding memikirkan soal kebencian Soi Fon terhadap Urahara, si rambut putih ini lebih memikirkan satu hal ; bisakah Soi Fon membuka Senkaimon?

"Kenapa tidak muncul juga?" tanya Toushiro. Soi Fon menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Coba kau yang buka!" serunya.

Muncul perempatan siku di dahi Toushiro. Gadis satu ini, rasanya dia satu-satunya yang berani berteriak seperti itu padanya, pikir Toushiro.

Tidak mau berdebat, Toushiro melakukan beberapa hal yang dia percaya bisa untuk membuka Senkaimon. Hanya saja…

"Ah ya, aku lupa! Tujuanku datang menemui kalian adalah untuk menyampaikan suatu hal" mendadak Urahara membuka mulut.

"Suatu hal?" tanya Toushiro dan Soi Fon bersamaan.

"Ya, sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu di Dangai. Yang kutahu, ini berhubungan dengan pekerjaan divisi dua belas. Singkatnya, tidak ada yang bisa melewati Dangai sampai beberapa hari ke depan. Paham?" jelas Urahara.

Diam sebentar.

"Tu-tunggu, kalau begitu kami tidak bisa kembali ke Soul Society?!" seru Toushiro sedikit panik.

"Yang benar saja!" dukung Soi Fon.

Kali ini giliran Yoruichi yang memamerkan kembali senyum kucingnya. "Nah, karena itulah kami menemui kalian. Tenang saja, tidak perlu memikirkan nasib kalian selama berada di sini. Kalian bisa tinggal bersama kami, Tessai, dan anak-anak itu selama beberapa saat" kata Yoruichi.

Wajah Soi Fon tampak sedikit lega. "Tinggal bersama Anda? Saya senang sekali!"

"Tidak semudah itu, Soi Fon!" seru Toushiro yang tampak sangat panik.

Urahara menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu berbicara dengan menyembunyikan mulutnya dibalik kipasnya itu, "Sayangnya kami sudah tidak memiliki kamar kosong. Maaf, tapi lebih baik kalian tinggal bersama. Di dalam salah satu kamar apartemenku".

Soi Fon yang awalnya sudah bersemangat, kembali memasang wajah panik. Dia dan Toushiro saling berpandangan, lalu membuang muka.

Tinggal bersama? Urahara sepertinya tidak mempertimbangkan kata-katanya, begitulah yang mereka pikirkan. Tapi justru itulah yang sudah Urahara pikirkan sebelumnya dengan penuh pertimbangan. Biarkan mereka tinggal bersama, toh, jika hubungan mereka hanya sebatas rekan kerja, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, bukan?

**Yosh! Kali ini saya kembali dengan crack-pair HitsuSoi! Jujur saja, crack pair ini cukup saya sukai, karena sikap mereka yang sama-sama 'cool' dan memiliki zanpakutou yang pengen Hayi miliki *halah***

**Oya, sebelumnya… Ada yang mau request pair or story? Hayi lagi suka nulis nih, tapi takutnya itu tidak cocok dengan selera (?) pemirsa *dikira nonton berita***

**Next, mind to review?**


	2. One Long Day

**Living Together?**

**Disclaimer : Bleach is made by… Tite Kubo of course!**

**Summary : Berawal dari misi ke dunia manusia, dua kapten ini diharuskan untuk tinggal bersama. Tidak enak memang. Tapi apa mereka masih bisa mengatakan seperti itu setelah beberapa saat?**

**Chapter 2 : One Long Day, Hinamori Looking For Toushiro!**

Siapa bilang kapten itu harus seseorang yang berwibawa, sekalipun tidak berada di depan bawahannya? Oh baik, khusus untuk Kuchiki Byakuya hal itu dibenarkan. Tapi rasanya tidak untuk Hitsugaya Toushiro dan Soi Fon.

Setelah insiden tidak bisa kembali ke Soul Society kemarin, keduanya akhirnya dengan berat hati memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara di apartemen Urahara yang sepertinya jarang dikunjungi.

Apartemen itu sendiri cukup besar untuk Toushiro dan Soi Fon. Terdapat dua kamar di dalamnya. Begitu sampai di apartemen Toushiro segera mengklaim kalau dirinya menempati kamar yang paling dekat dengan pintu adalah miliknya. Soi Fon bermasa bodo dan memilih meninggali kamar di dekat dapur.

Malam pertama di apartemen berlangsung tenang. Yah, walaupun ketenangan itu akhirnya hilang pada pagi hari.

"Minggir, Hitsugaya! Aku yang menggunakan kamar mandi ini lebih dahulu!" seru Soi Fon sambil mendorong paksa Toushiro menjauh dari kamar mandi.

Toushiro tentu saja tidak terima. "Apa? Enak saja! Aku lebih dahulu berada di kamar mandi!" balasnya.

"Hitsugaya, kau tahu kan istilah ladies first? Nah, itu dia! Minggir!"

"Apa itu? Tidak ada sesuatu seperti itu! Siapa cepat dia dapat!"

Maka terjadilah perebutan kamar mandi di pagi hari yang cerah itu.

.

.

.

Sarapan berlangsung dengan hening. Sesekali terdengar dentingan ketika sumpit mereka beradu dengan piring.

Setelah kejadian perebutan kamar mandi yang dimenangkan oleh Soi Fon tadi, keduanya tidak saling berbicara sampai sekarang. Soi Fon pun merasa sedikit tidak enak, karena walaupun dia tidak suka mengakuinya, tadi memang Toushiro yang duluan berada di kamar mandi.

Oleh karena itu, untuk menebus rasa bersalahnya, Soi Fon sengaja menyiapkan sendiri sarapan untuknya dan Toushiro. Menunya sangat sederhana, karena memang dia bukanlah shinigami yang memiliki kemampuan memasak yang tinggi.

Soi Fon memakan ebi tempuranya dengan perasaan bersalah, karena orang di depannya ini tidak juga mengeluarkan suara.

'Sebenarnya aku tidak perlu memikirkan Hitsugaya, tapi… Rasanya karena aku juga dia menjadi tidak bersuara, hanya saja… Baru kali ini aku memikirkan seseorang sampai seperti ini. Ada apa? Ah, sudahlah! Aku makan saja!' setelah membatin seperti itu Soi Fon segera mempercepat makannya, membuat Toushiro sedikit heran.

"Oi, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Toushiro sambil meletakkan sumpitnya di piring.

Soi Fon berhenti mengunyah. "Akhirnya kau bersuara" ucapnya tanpa sadar, dan langsung menutup mulutnya begitu sadar akan ucapannya.

Toushiro ingin tertawa melihat Soi Fon, tapi kalau dia tertawa hilanglah imej dingin khasnya, dan akan lebih parah kalau dia tertawa tepat di depan Soi Fon. Bisa-bisa Toushiro balas ditertawakan oleh perempuan itu.

"Kenapa, Nibantai-taichou?" akhirnya Toushiro hanya bisa menyembunyikan tawanya.

Soi Fon menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tidak. Cepat habiskan makananmu! Setelah ini kita harus bertemu Yoruichi-sama untuk menanyakan perihal Dangai itu" ujar Soi Fon. Sengaja dia tidak mengatakan Urahara, karena pasti kemarahannya akan kembali nanti.

Toushiro tanpa berbicara lagi memilih untuk menghabiskan makanannya. Ada yang mengganggu pikirannya. Tapi karena dia bukan ahlinya di bidang-bidang seperti itu, mungkin saja pemikirannya salah.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah mulai terasa panas ketika Toushiro dan Soi Fon mengunjungi toko merangkap rumah Urahara. Tak seperti biasanya, kali ini tidak ada anak-anak itu. Ketika Toushiro bertanya kemana mereka, Urahara menjawab kalau Jinta cs sedang berlibur bersama Tessai.

"Ada apa, Hitsugaya-taichou? Kau memerlukan sesuatu?" tanya Urahara sembari menawarkan teh kepada dua tamunya.

"Ya. Aku ingin bertanya, apakah kami sudah bisa kembali ke Soul Society?" tanya Toushiro langsung.

Urahara diam beberapa saat. "Sayang sekali belum. Aku sudah mencoba beberapa kali sebelum kalian datang, tapi tetap saja… Mungkin divisi dua belas masih memperbaikinya. Yang kutahu Dangai itu bisa dimasuki dari Soul Society tapi tidak bisa dimasuki dari dunia manusia" jelas Urahara.

Soi Fon yang dari tadi diam buka suara. "Tunggu, jadi maksudmu sebelum kami pergi ke sini pun sebenarnya Dangai itu sudah rusak?" tanya Soi Fon. Si pria berkipas mengangguk membenarkan.

Muncul perempatan siku-siku di dahi kedua kapten mungil ini.

"KYORAKU NO YAROU!"

.

.

.

Suasana di Soul Society masih tenang-tenang saja. Tidak ada yang aneh. Kyoraku, yang sedang tiduran diatas atap divisi pertama, membayangkan kerusuhan yang terjadi jika kedua kapten yang diutusnya ke Karakura itu kembali.

"Huh, pasti mereka akan menyerangku setelah tahu kalau tugasku itu membuat mereka terperangkap di dunia manusia selama beberapa saat" gumam Kyoraku.

Kyoraku bukannya tidak tahu soal Dangai yang memang seperti dihancurkan oleh Kurotsuchi itu. Dia tahu, tetapi baru menyadarinya ketika Toushiro dan Soi Fon sudah menuju ke Karakura. Jadi apa boleh buat, melalui komunikasi ke dunia manusia yang dimiliki divisi dua belas, Kyoraku menyampaikan beberapa hal pada Urahara dan Yoruichi.

Yang pertama sudah pasti untuk memberitahu Toushiro dan Soi Fon jika Dangai sudah selesai diperbaiki dan bisa dilewati.

Yang kedua adalah untuk menjaga mereka. Kyoraku tahu kalau dua kapten itu terkadang sering bertindak gegabah bila bertemu musuh bebuyutan mereka. Siapa tahu Soi Fon menyerang Urahara disana.

Dan yang terakhir adalah… Kyoraku tidak yakin untuk yang satu ini, tapi dia sempat bercanda dengan mengatakan ingin menjodohkan Toushiro dan Soi Fon. Dan candaannya ini diterima dengan antusias oleh Urahara dan Yoruichi.

Kyoraku berdiri untuk kembali ke ruangannya. Saat itulah dia melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu sedang terduduk di pinggir taman diantara gedung divisi satu dan gedung divisi dua.

"Ah! Hinamori-fukutaichou!" Kyoraku berjalan menghampiri gadis tersebut.

Hinamori menoleh, dan langsung berdiri seraya membungkuk dalam ke Kyoraku. Kyoraku mendudukkan diri di sebelah tempat Hinamori tadi, dan keduanya mulai mengobrol.

"Kondisimu sudah baik, Hinamori-fukutaichou! Kudengar kau juga ikut dalam perang melawan Quincy itu, kan?" tanya Kyoraku. Hinamori mengangguk. "Iya, walaupun saya sebenarnya hampir setiap saat berada di balik punggung Hirako-taichou" setelah itu Hinamori menunduk.

Kyoraku sadar kalau wakil kapten di depannya ini memiliki masalah rendah diri. "Sudahlah, kau tidak usah sedih seperti itu. Semua wakil kapten memang harus selalu berada di balik punggung kaptennya, karena mereka memiliki kewajiban mengawasi punggung kaptennya" hiburnya.

Hinamori tersenyum, sebagai tanda dia menghargai ucapan Kyoraku. "Terima kasih, Kyoraku-soutaichou. Tapi masalahnya bukan seperti itu. Bukan itu yang membuatku sedih" ujar Hinamori.

"Lalu?" Kyoraku penasaran.

Yang ditanya diam selama beberapa saat. Lalu menjawab, "Karena Hitsugaya-taichou".

Kyoraku menaikkan alis mata. Dia tahu kalau Hinamori dan kapten divisi sepuluh memiliki hubungan layaknya kakak adik. Tapi mungkinkah mereka sebenarnya saling menyukai?

"Aku merasa bersalah padanya. Sejak kejadian saat itu… Sejak saat itu aku hanya satu kali berbicara dengannya. Aku hanya mengatakan kalau aku maklum dengan kejadian itu, karena kalian terpengaruh Kyoka Suigetsu"

"Tapi sejak saat itu aku memilih untuk menghindarinya. Karena dia pasti merasa sangat bersalah karena kejadian itu. Walaupun sekarang aku berpikir tindakanku salah, karena Hitsugaya-kun malah menghilang saat ini" lanjut Hinamori.

"Dia bukan menghilang, Hinamori-fukutaichou. Saat ini Hitsugata dan Soi Fon sedang berada di dunia manusia, menjalankan tugas dariku untuk membasmi para hollow disana. Mungkin selama beberapa waktu dia akan menetap di sana" kata Kyoraku.

"Eh, begitu? Syukurlah" Hinamori bernapas lega.

Kyoraku beranjak dari posisinya. "Aku duluan, Hinamori-fukutaichou. Sampaikan salamku pada Hirako" ujar Kyoraku.

Setelah pria berpangkat kapten divisi satu itu pergi, Hinamori kembali menunduk. Misi di dunia manusia dalam waktu yang agak lama? Ah, payah. Padahal dia ingin memastikan perasaannya pada Toushiro.

.

.

.

Ini hari ketiga Toushiro dan Soi Fon berada di Karakura. Pada hari ini keduanya tampak lebih akur, mungkin karena tidak tahu berapa lama lagi mereka terpaksa tinggal bersama dalam satu apartemen.

Saat ini keduanya sedang menonton tv di ruang keluarga sebagai penghilang rasa bosan.

"Hari ini hampir tidak ada hollow sepertinya" ucap Toushiro sembari menaruh satu tangan di belakang kepalanya.

"Iya, hanya satu yang tadi pagi itu" sahut Soi Fon. Tangannya memegang remote tv. Toushiro sebenarnya ingin mengganti tayangan di depannya ini, yang menampilkan cara merawat kucing. 'Pasti karena Shihoin Yoruichi' pikir Toushiro.

Si rambut putih melirik ke jam dinding. Pukul sepuluh lewat lima.

"Hitsugaya, kau mau kemana?" tanya Soi Fon begitu melihat Toushiro berjalan meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini. Aku bosan berada di dalam apartemen terus" jawab Toushiro tanpa menoleh.

"Oh" sebenarnya Soi Fon ingin ikut, tapi rasanya akan aneh kalau tiba-tiba dia minta ikut.

Sebelum membuka pintu, Toushiro berbalik. "Mau ikut denganku?"

.

.

.

Walaupun Karakura adalah kota yang tidak terlalu besar, kota ini memiliki jalan seperti Orchard Road di Singapura, yang juga menjadi ajang menampilkan fashion masing-masing, layaknya Harajuku Street. Namanya Satou Street.

Toushiro pernah sekali pergi ke Satou Street, untuk mencari wakil kaptennya yang suka berbelanja itu. Oleh karena itu dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana bersama Soi Fon.

"Kenapa kita pergi ke sini?" tanya Soi Fon sembari memandang sekeliling. Café-café yang ramai oleh pengunjung, gerombolan anak muda yang sedang melihat-lihat etalase toko, dan yang membuat Soi Fon merasakan pipinya memanas, banyak sekali pasangan yang bermesraan di depannya. Bahkan ada yang tak segan untuk ber,ber, ber apa itu namanya? Ah ya, berciuman.

"Aku hanya ingin bersantai. Tempat ini kurasa cukup untuk bersantai sambil menikmati makanan ringan di salah satu café atau restoran. Kau tidak suka?" Toushiro menghentikan langkahnya untuk memandang orang di sebelahnya.

Soi Fon menggeleng. "Aku bukannya tidak suka. Aku hanya bertanya" jawab Soi Fon, tapi masih dengan rona merah di pipinya ketika melirik ke samping dan mendapati sepasang kekasih tampak saling berpelukan dengan eratnya.

Toushiro tahu apa yang membuat gadis tegas di depannya ini merona. 'Pasti dia jarang melihat adegan seperti itu. Di Seireitei memang tidak ada, sih' batin Toushiro.

Merasa diperhatikan, Soi Fon menoleh. "Ada apa, Hitsugaya?" tanyanya dengan nada tegas seperti biasa. Sebenarnya itu untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang masih bertahan di pipinya.

"Tidak. Ayo jalan" Toushiro memimpin. Begitu melihat café yang dia tuju mendadak Toushiro menghentikan langkahnya. Soi Fon yang berjalan di belakangnya otomatis menabrak punggung Toushiro.

"Hei, kenapa?" Soi Fon mengintip dari balik punggung si rambut putih.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Inoue Orihime bekerja di café ini, ayo kita pergi ke café lainnya" Toushiro membalikkan tubuh, dan kali ini wajah Soi Fon terbentur dada bidang Toushiro.

Muncul rona merah di pipi Toushiro begitu sadar apa yang terjadi. Hal yang sama terjadi pada Soi Fon. Gadis itu yakin kalau sekarang wajahnya sudah sama seperti tomat. Merah.

Refleks, Toushiro mundur beberapa langkah, sampai kakinya tersandung batu kecil dan akhirnya terjatuh dengan pantat mendarat duluan.

Bukannya khawatir, Soi Fon justru tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hahahaha!" air mata mengalir dari mata Soi Fon. Bukan karena sedih, tapi karena kebanyakan tertawa. Perutnya pun mulai terasa sakit karena alasan yang sama.

Toushiro segera bangkit dari posisinya dengan wajah tertekuk. Selain Soi Fon, sebenarnya ada beberapa orang yang menertawakan jatuhnya tadi. Hanya saja diantara orang-orang itu, Soi Fon perempuan sendiri. Perempuan lain justru sepertinya berebutan ingin menolong Toushiro.

"Cih, baru kali ini aku melihat orang menertawakanku sehebat itu" gerutu Toushiro, yang didengar oleh Soi Fon.

"Hahaha! Maaf, Hitsugaya. Jatuhmu tadi lucu sekali. Aku sampai tidak bisa menahan tawaku" Soi Fon membuat alasan.

Toushiro yang sepertinya masih kesal memilih untuk masuk ke dalam café, naik ke lantai dua yang masih sepi dan duduk di pojok dekat jendela. Soi Fon menyusul dan mendudukkan diri di hadapan Toushiro.

"Hitsugaya, jangan seperti anak-anak. Kau tampak sangat jelek kalau seperti itu" Soi Fon mencoba untuk meminta maaf, walaupun dengan cara yang agak aneh.

Toushiro mengomel dalam hati. 'Apanya yang jelek? Kau tidak lihat wajah para perempuan tadi?' batinnya.

'Tunggu, aku rasanya menjadi sangat aneh semenjak bersama dengan orang ini' Toushiro mulai menyadari perubahan sikapnya. Dia menjadi sedikit… Narsis?

"Selamat datang. Anda mau memesan apa?" salah satu pelayan datang menghampiri mereka dan memberikan dua buku menu.

Soi Fon dengan semangat membolak-balikkan halaman menu tersebut. Sementara Toushiro tidak mau ambil pusing dengan apa yang akan dia konsumsi. "Satu caffee latte ukuran sedang dan juga satu vegetable quiche" pesan Toushiro.

Soi Fon memandang bingung menu di depannya. Baru kali ini dia melihat berbagai macam makanan dan minuman yang… Sedikit membingungkan baginya. Toushiro melupakan hal ini.

"Nona? Nona ingin memesan apa?" tanya si pelayan sambil menatap Soi Fon. Soi Fon sedikit kesal dengan Toushiro yang hanya terdiam sambil sedikit menyeringai. Baru kali ini Toushiro menyeringai kepadanya.

"Ng, aku pesan satu espresso brownie dan satu green tea frappucino" akhirnya Soi Fon memilih asal menu yang dia pesan. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak begitu mengerti apa itu frappucino dan juga espresso brownie.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi Soi Fon segera protes ke orang di depannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membantuku? Kau tahu aku sama sekali tidak mengerti soal makanan dan minuman itu tadi. Apa itu fracino, aku tidak tahu" gerutu Soi Fon dengan suara pelan, karena tidak ingin terdengar oleh orang lain, walaupun di lantai dua itu hanya ada mereka berdua dan tiga orang siswi yang sedang ber-fangirling di pojok lain.

"Frappucino, Soi Fon. Namanya frappucino" Toushiro hampir mengeluarkan tawanya begitu melihat wajah malu gadis di depannya ini. Toushiro sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya suka melihat wajah merah merona Soi Fon.

"Hm, kurasa kita satu sama sekarang" ujar Toushiro, mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, melihat orang-orang di bawah yang berjalan santai sambil tertawa bersama teman, pacar, atau keluarga. Tidak ada yang sendiri dibawah sana. Semuanya punya teman untuk saling tertawa.

Soi Fon memerhatikan pemuda di depannya ini. Sejak awal mengenal Toushiro, perempuan itu yakin kalau Toushiro termasuk golongan yang mampu menarik perhatian lawan jenisnya tanpa susah payah. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang Soi Fon tahu tiga siswi tadi terkadang terkikik pelan begitu melihat si pemuda bermata emerald itu.

Harus Soi Fon akui kalau Hitsugaya Toushiro itu tampan. Sangat tampan. Lelaki pertama yang mampu membuatnya mengakui hal itu tanpa menyuruhnya mengaku.

Di pihak Toushiro, pemuda itu sudah tahu kalau perempuan di depannya ini memerhatikannya dari tadi. Tapi Toushiro lebih memilih berpura-pura tidak tahu, menikmati pandangan Soi Fon yang cepat berubah-ubah. Ingin tahu, menyelidik, bingung, tersipu, semuanya ada di mata sipit kapten divisi dua.

Oh, ayolah. Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh dua hari terhadap perasaan mereka?

Pesanan mereka datang. Dan yang mengantarnya tak lain tak bukan adalah Inoue Orihime. Toushiro mendengus kesal, karena tahu kalau Inoue melihatnya di sini bersama Soi Fon, maka akan terjadi bencana. Inoue itu sifatnya kurang lebih seperti Matsumoto, suka bergosip.

"Ini pesanan anda. Caffee latte, green tea frappucino, espresso brownie, dan vegetable quiche" Inoue menaruh pesanan pembelinya di meja, tidak menyadari kalau pembelinya dalah dua shinigami. Kapten pula.

"Silakan memanggil kami jika ada kesalahan" Toushiro dan Soi Fon sama-sama menghela napas lega begitu Inoue berjalan turun. Untung saja mereka sudah menekan reiatsu serendah mungkin dan mencoba untuk menutupi wajah sebisanya.

"Aku baru tahu kalau dia bekerja di sini" ujar Soi Fon begitu dirasakannya reiatsu Inoue yang mulai menjauh.

"Aku melihatnya tadi begitu akan memasuki café, makanya aku memilih lantai dua, walaupun dia juga yang melayani kita" sahut Toushiro.

Soi Fon mencicipi kue yang dipesannya. Ini baru pertama kalinya dia merasakan kue semacam itu, tapi rasanya cukup enak, sehingga Soi Fon tidak menyesal telah memesannya. Sementara untuk minumnya, rasanya tidak seperti ocha biasa, enak, krimnya apalagi.

'Oh, jadi ini yang namanya krim' batin gadis berambut pendek itu. Soi Fon kembali mencoba krim yang ada di frappucino itu, dan tanpa ia sadari sedikit krim tertinggal di sudut bibirnya. Dan Toushiro menyadari hal ini.

"Soi Fon, angkat kepalamu" pintanya. Yang diperintah mengangkat kepala, bingung. "Ada a-" ucapan Soi Fon terhenti ketika jari-jari si pemuda berambut putih terangkat perlahan, membelai lembut bibirnya untuk membersihkan sisa krim yang tertinggal.

Toushiro sendiri juga merasa sedikit terkejut. Ia tidak menduga bibir Soi Fon bisa selembut itu. Jarinya masih betah berada di bibir si gadis, walaupun krim yang menjadi tujuan awalnya itu sudah hilang.

Mendadak Toushiro menarik tangannya, yang membuat Soi Fon sedikit kecewa.

"Ma-maaf, silahkan lanjutkan makanmu" setelah berkata seperti itu Toushiro pura-pura sibuk dengan minumannya, yang dia minum tanpa memikirkan apa yang dia minum itu.

"… Ya" sahut Soi Fon yang juga memilih untuk sibuk dengan frappucinonya. Rasanya tadi itu sangat mendebarkan, dia tidak suka, tapi sangat menyenangkan, dan dia suka.

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?

**Akhirnya Living Together lanjut ke chapter 2! Yey! Jujur aja Hayi sempet nggak punya semangat pas nulis awalan chapter 2 ini, tapi dalam sehari akhirnya bisa diselelesaikan chap 2 ini, padahal dari kemarin udah loyo pas coba nulisnya.**

**Sebenernya sih pengen munculin Ichigo, tapi takutnya malah nanti membuat rusuh dan mengacaukan plot *sembah sujud di hadapan Ichigo, minta maaf XD***

**Sebelumnya Hayi mau bales review dulu : **

**Guest : hehe, emang charanya bagus XD **

**TheZarkMon : ini udah kuapdet, walaupun mungkin gak cepet._.v reqmu kutampung dulu ya, karena aku mau fokus ke fic ini dan dua birthday fic kaka beradik Kuchiki yang akan datang haha. Tapi doa aja ya, semoga aku bisa nerbitin (?) fic shirohime nanti**

**Akhir kata…. Mind to review? Karena review kalian sangat berharga untuk kelanjutan fic ini ^^**


	3. I Know About Your Feeling

"Shiro-chan, doushite?"

"Hi-Hinamori!"

"Shiro-chan, apa aku bisa memaafkanmu? Kau ingin aku mati, kan?"

"Bu-Bukan! Aku tidak-"

"Kalau begitu baiklah. Aku akan menurutinya"

"Hinamori!"

Toushiro terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya. Seluruh tubuhnya sudah berkeringat dan tegang.

Menyeka keringat di dahi dengan punggung tangan, Toushiro menyenderkan tubuhnya di kepala tempat tidur. "Haah… Berapa lama aku harus tidur dengan mimpi buruk seperti itu?"

**Living Together?**

**Disclaimer : Bleach is made by… Tite Kubo of course!**

**Summary : Berawal dari misi ke dunia manusia, dua kapten ini diharuskan untuk tinggal bersama. Tidak enak memang. Tapi apa mereka masih bisa mengatakan seperti itu setelah beberapa saat?**

**Warning : Typo, alur kecepetan, lama update (?)**

**Chapter 3 : I Know About Your Feeling**

Soi Fon terbangun dari tidurnya begitu mendengar ribut-ribut dari kamar rekan serumahnya. Oleh karena itu tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu segera berlari keluar dan menerobos pintu kamar Toushiro yang kebetulan tidak terkunci.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak?!" Soi Fon panik. Matanya melirik ke setiap bagian kamar.

"Tidak apa-apa, kembalilah tidur! Sekarang masih jam tiga subuh!" sahut Toushiro dengan nada mengusir.

Soi Fon tersinggung. "Apa-apaan kau? Aku lompat dari tempat tidurku dan lari ke sini karena kukira ada musuh atau apa, jarang aku peduli seperti ini. Dan beginikah respon kapten divisi sepuluh?" kalau sudah marah dia akan mulai membawa-bawa jabatan.

Toushiro mendengus. "Baiklah, ke sini kau. Duduk di hadapanku" sambil berkata begitu Toushiro melipat kakinya, sehingga Soi Fon bisa duduk di depannya.

"Kenapa aku harus duduk di sana?"

"Jadi begini respon kapten divisi dua ketika aku mulai menghargai kekhawatirannya?"

"Tsk!" merasa kalah (untuk kali ini), Soi Fon pun akhirnya duduk berhadapan dengan Toushiro. Jarak mereka sekarang mungkin hanya setengah meter, dan begitu menyadarinya entah mengapa pipi Toushiro menampilkan rona merah yang samar.

Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan selama beberapa saat. Soi Fon terus memandang ke bawah, memainkan selimut Toushiro yang didudukinya. Toushiro pun sama, matanya melihat plafon, walaupun sesekali dia melirik kepada orang di depannya.

"Baiklah! Aku tidak tahan dengan diam seperti ini! Jadi… Ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak tadi?" Soi Fon memecah kesunyian yang berlangsung hampir lima belas menit.

Toushiro menghela napas beberapa kali. "Entahlah. Sejak saat itu aku terus dihantui mimpi buruk. Dan mimpi buruk itu sama semua" ujar Toushiro. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya mau bercerita pada Soi Fon tentang sesuatu yang bahkan tidak dia ceritakan pada Matsumoto.

"Sama… semua?" Soi Fon mengerutkan dahi.

"Ya, sama semua. Kejadian mengerikan di masa lalu" sahut Toushiro.

Mata Soi Fon melebar. 'Jangan-jangan Hitsugaya memimpikan soal itu… Dimana dia menikam gadis itu dari belakang' ucap Soi Fon dalam hati.

"Mimpi burukmu itu, soal wakil kapten divisi lima itu, bukan?" tanya Soi Fon memastikan. Dan perkiraannya benar, melihat Toushiro mengangguk dua kali begitu mendengarnya.

"Ya, benar. Selama ini aku terus bermimpi tentang Hinamori. Tentang kejadian itu. Yang kumimpikan hanyalah perasaan ketika aku mendorong pedang itu dengan kuat ke tubuh Hinamori, ketika dia bertanya kenapa aku melakukan itu padanya, dan ketika aku meminta maaf tapi tanggapannya hanya 'Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Hitsugaya-kun' dan pergi begitu saja'" cerita Toushiro., lalu menunduk.

Mendengarnya Soi Fon merasa sedikit bersalah. Suatu hal yang jarang terjadi padanya. Ia tahu kalau dia juga ikut menyerang Hinamori, walaupun dia sendiri tidak yakin yang dia serang dengan Nigeki Kessatsu itu Hinamori atau Aizen.

Tapi mendengar penuturan Toushiro membuat Soi Fon teringat saat Yoruichi meninggalkannya. Jika disamakan dengan kasus Toushiro, mungkin dialah yang berada di posisi Hinamori.

Hanya saja Soi Fon tahu soal perasaan Toushiro yang terakhir. Meminta maaf, dimaafkan, tetapi rasanya seperti tidak dimaafkan. Walaupun mungkin tidak sedalam Toushiro, karena dulu ketika dia mengalami yang seperti itu adalah ketika gagal dalam misi yang diberikan Yoruichi. Sampai-sampai awalnya Soi Fon mengira Yoruichi meninggalkan Soul Society karena kegagalannya itu.

Dan beban itu berkurang ketika Omaeda Marechiyo datang menghampirinya sambil mengelap air mata. Marechiyo menghiburnya dengan berurai air mata dan mengatakan kalau dia juga menyayangi Soi Fon dengan gaya yang berlebihan. Saat itu Soi Fon merasa kalau dirinya seperti mendapat kasih sayang seorang kakak kembali.

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. Aku… Dulu aku juga pernah seperti itu. Ketika aku gagal dalam misi, aku meminta maaf pada Yoruichi-sama, dan dia bilang memaafkanku, tapi aku yakin di dalam hatinya dia marah padaku. Aku bahkan mengira dia pergi karenaku" tutur Soi Fon.

Toushiro mengangkat kepalanya. Dipandangnya Soi Fon yang juga tengah memandang iris emeraldnya. "Lalu? Apa sekarang kau masih terbayang-bayang kegagalan itu?" tanya si pemilik iris emerald.

Soi Fon menggeleng. "Tidak. Ada Omaeda yang mendadak muncul dan menghilangkan beban itu. Dia pernah bilang kalau aku ada masalah, katakan saja padanya. Saat itu aku merasa aku dapat meringankan sedikit bebanku dengan bercerita, dan benar saja, memang begitu" jawabnya.

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir Toushiro. "Kurasa kau benar. Karena setelah aku bercerita tadi aku seperti mengeluarkan sesuatu yang berat dari dalam" ujar Toushiro.

Soi Fon balas tersenyum tipis. Dia tidak tahu kalau melihat seseorang tersenyum karena dirinya rasanya sesenang ini. "Aku senang bisa membantumu. Ya, hitung saja sebagai bayaran traktiran tadi sore itu" masih ingat dengan frappucino dan kue itu, kan?

Lalu dilihatnya mata Toushiro menunjukkan sedikit keraguan. Lalu rahangnya menegang, dan juga tangannya yang mengepal. Soi Fon entah mengapa merasa kalau Toushiro sedang memperkirakan sesuatu.

Dan rupanya yang Toushiro perkirakan adalah sebuah pelukan untuk gadis di depannya ini. Soi Fon sendiri hampir menganga begitu Toushiro mendadak menubruknya dan memeluknya. Bahkan pemuda itu kini menaruh kepalanya dengan nyaman di bahu Soi Fon.

"Terima kasih untuk perkataanmu. Aku sudah merasa cukup terbantu, yah, kurasa aku harus mengajak berbicara kembali Hinamori soal ini. Kau juga akhirnya berbicara dengan Shihoin, bukan?" bisik Toushiro. Pipi Soi Fon memerah begitu napas hangat Toushiro menyentuh daerah leher dan telinganya.

"I-Iya" hanya itu yang bisa Soi Fon ucapkan. Baru kali ini dia berdekatan seperti ini dengan seorang lelaki. Yah, dengan perempuan pun tidak pernah juga.

Sampai beberapa menit kemudian dirinya merasakan napas teratur Toushiro, dan begitu dilihat ternyata kapten muda itu sudah tertidur di pelukannya. Soi Fon tersenyum, lalu perlahan membaringkan Toushiro di tempat tidurnya,menyelimutinya, dan menutup oerlahan pintu kamar Toushiro.

"Oyasumi, Hitsugaya" ucapnya pelan sebelum menutup pintu.

.

.

.

Toushiro mengerjapkan mata ketika sinar matahari menyinari matanya. Ia terbaring beberapa saat di tempat tidur, sebelum akhirnya mengingat semua yang terjadi semalam.

"Huh, aku tidak menyangka perempuan itu bisa menunjukkan sedikit kasih sayang. Mengejutkan" gumam Toushiro.

Pemuda itu lantas bangkit dan merapikan tempat tidurnya, setelah itu melangkah keluar kamar. Toushiro heran kenapa apartemen itu sepi sekali. Biasanya pagi-pagi seperti ini ada Soi Fon yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Kemana dia?" gumam Toushiro mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Hampir saja ia menelepon Urahara seandainya Toushiro tidak melihat kertas yang ditaruh diatas meja makan. Selesai membacanya Toushiro tersenyum.

"Apa dia menghindariku?"

.

.

.

"Hyaah!" wanita berkulit gelap itu terus melayangkan serangannya pada mantan murid rambut ravennya. Sudah hampir satu jam dan mereka belum berhenti sama sekali. Yoruichi terus melancarkan shunkonya kepada Soi Fon yang bisa menghindarinya.

"Jangan menghindar, Soi Fon! Lakukan serangan!" seru Yoruichi, kali ini menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang Soi Fon, yang segera ditangkis dengan Suzumebachi. Yoruichi menjauhkan diri dan melihat telapak kakinya yang kini sudah berhiaskan semacam tanda hasil serangan Suzumebachi.

Lalu dilihatnya mantan anak didiknya yang sedang mengatur napasnya. Yoruichi tersenyum. "Bagus, Soi Fon. Kurasa latihan kali ini cukup. Kita lanjutkan saja besok" ucap Yoruichi.

Soi Fon terlihat tidak setuju. "Yoruichi-sama! Kita baru satu jam latihan, kurasa itu belum cukup!" protesnya.

Yoruichi menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak. Kalau kubilang kali ini cukup, ya cukup!" serunya. Mendengar itu Soi Fon menunduk. "M-Maaf, Yoruichi-sama! Saya mengerti kalau anda sedang tidak ingin berlatih dengan saya" Soi Fon membungkuk.

"Bukan karena itu!" Yoruichi tersenyum lebar. Soi Fon yang sudah mengangkat tubuh sedikit bingung. "Lalu?"

"Yah, kalau kau berbalik, di belakangmu terdapat alasannya" dan Soi Fon langsung berbalik. Saat ini di belakangnya adalah Hitsugaya Toushiro yang menggenggam dua gelas plastik di tangannya. Soi Fon tidak tahu itu apa, tapi dilihat dari kepulan asap diatas gelas dia tahu itu minuman hangat.

"Nah, aku pergi dulu ya!" Yoruichi segera bershunpo begitu Soi Fon lengah. Soi Fon sedikit panik, dan berniat mengejar Yoruichi kalau saja Toushiro tidak menghentikannya. "Tunggu, Soi Fon!" Toushiro berjalan mendekat.

Soi Fon mau tidak mau akhirnya membatalkan niatnya. "Ada apa, Hitsugaya?" tanyanya. Toushiro tidak menjawab, melainkan menyodorkan satu gelas ke Soi Fon. Soi Fon mengambilnya, dan begitu melihat isinya, dia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, kenapa kau tahu kalau aku suka ini?" tanya Soi Fon, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman. Ya, dia dan Yoruichi berlatih di taman. Untungnya tidak ada pengunjung sehingga tidak ada yang terluka tadi.

"Pakai dulu gigaimu" Toushiro menepuk pundak Soi Fon, lalu melirik semak-semak di ujung taman. Soi Fon merengut, karena dia ingin secepatnya meminum minumannya. Tapi dari pada adu mulut dengan si rambut putih, Soi Fon akhirnya memakai gigainya.

"Nah, jadi…" Soi Fon kembali duduk di tempat duduknya semula. Toushiro duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau tahu aku suka minuman ini?" tanyanya kembali.

Toushiro meminum minumannya sebelum menjawab, "Kau pikir aku tidak lihat ekspresimu saat meminum frappucino kemarin? Aku langsung tahu kalau kau menyukai green tea" jawab Toushiro.

Si rambut raven mengangguk-angguk. "Sebenarnya ini berbeda. Yang kemarin kuminum itu dingin, kenapa sekarang panas?" Soi Fon tidak sadar kalau dia bertanya dengan mimik wajah seperti anak yang baru tahu satu hal baru, dan hal ini membuat Toushiro ingin tertawa.

"Sekarang kau meminum green tea latte yang hangat. Walaupun begitu rasanya enak juga, kan?"

"Iya. Apa itu yang kau minum?"

"Ini hot chocolate. Kalau kau mau aku bisa membelikanmu sore nanti, sehabis aku pulang dari rumah Haru-baachan" perkataan Toushiro mengundang rasa penasaran Soi Fon.

"Haru-baachan? Siapa dia?" tanya Soi Fon.

"Nanti saja kujelaskan di jalan. Ayo!"

.

.

.

"Ah, selamat datang, Toushiro-chan! Dan ini…" saat ini tampak seorang nenek-nenek berambut pendek sebahu di mata Soi Fon. 'Jadi ini yang namanya Haru-baachan, aku baru tahu kalau ada manusia lain yang mengetahui keberadaan kami selain si shinigami daikou dan teman-temannya itu' batin Soi Fon.

"Namaku Soi Fon" sahut Soi Fon. Haru-baachan mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Oh, kalau begitu ayo masuk! Kebetulan aku sedang memasak makan siang. Sebentar lagi matang" Haru-baachan mendorong-dorong pelan kedua shinigami itu. Keduanya pun akhirnya duduk melingkari meja bundar berukuran sedang.

Ketika Haru-baachan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan, Soi Fon langsung bergeser ke samping Toushiro. "Hitsugaya, tidak apa jika kita makan di sini? Apa itu tidak merepotkan Haru-baachan?" bisik Soi Fon. Toushiro pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Hitsugaya!" bisik Soi Fon lebih keras. Toushiro masih saja berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Sebenarnya dirinya sedang memperhitungkan sesuatu. Baru saja dia mendapat ide jahil yang sangat jarang dipikirkannya. Toushiro hanya ingin membuat Soi Fon kesal sendiri saat dia tidak mendengar bisikannya.

"Aku memanggilmu, Hitsugaya Toushiro!" teriak Soi Fon tepat di telinga Toushiro. Yang diteriaki membeku seketika, tidak menyangka Soi Fon akan berteriak kepadanya. Karena itu dia menoleh untuk memelototkan matanya ke mata Soi Fon.

Soi Fon tentu saja membalas pelototan itu. Lomba melotot itu tidak akan berhenti apabila Haru-baachan tidak masuk ke ruang makan dengan kedua tangan memegang nampan yang dipenuhi makanan-makanan yang terlihat menggiurkan.

"Toushiro-chan, Soi Fon-chan, kalian mesra sekali" ujar Haru-baachan, dan Toushiro serta Soi Fon segera menyadari posisi mereka.

"Berapa lama kalian berpacaran? Aku ucapkan selamat atas hubungan kalian" senyum Haru-baachan.

"Bu-Bukan! Kami tidak seperti itu!" dan selama beberapa menit Haru-baachan hanya bisa pasrah melihat dua orang di depannya melakukan pembelaan diri disertai beberapa pertengkaran kecil.

.

.

.

Selesai makan Soi Fon dan Haru-baachan mencuci piring berdua di wastafel dapur. Soi Fon hanya merasa kalau dia perlu berterima kasih atas hidangan enaknya, sehingga akhirnya dia menawarkan diri membantu mencuci piring.

Toushiro sendiri memilih untuk duduk-duduk di luar, ingin mencari udara segar katanya.

"Jadi, kalian berpacaran?" begitu memasuki dapur dan Toushiro menjauh, Haru-baachan segera melancarkan pertanyaannya.

"T-Tidak, Haru-baachan! Aku dan Hitsugaya… Kami hanya rekan kerja" bantah Soi Fon sembari menyalakan keran air. Dia meminta agar dirinyalah yang mencuci piring-piring kotor tersebut, sehingga Haru-baachan tinggal mengelapnya saja.

"Hmm… Ini yang kedua kalinya aku melihat Toushiro-chan bersama perempuan" mendengarnya membuat Soi Fon menaikkan alisnya. "Yang kedua? Memangnya Hitsugaya pernah bersama siapa sebelumnya?" tanyanya.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Kurosaki Karin. Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang imut, lucu sekali. Aku jadi teringat dengan masa mudaku dulu, ketika aku masih terlibat dalam cinta monyet. Kenangan menyenangkan" ucapan Haru-baachan entah kenapa membuat Soi Fon merasa sedikit aneh. Ada perasaan yang dia sendiri tidak tahu itu apa.

Haru-baachan tersenyum begitu merasakan aura di sekelilingnya berubah, pastilah Soi Fon sedang merasakan sesuatu. Dan Haru-baachan tahu kalau perasaan itu adalah perasaan cemburu. Ya, Soi Fon tampaknya sedang cemburu, walau dia sendirit tidak tahu jika dia mengalami cemburu.

"Tapi jangan khawatir, aku tahu kalau Soi Fon-chan dan Toishiro-chan mungkin bukan pasangan yang imut atau lucu, dan yang terpenting bukan itu. Yang paling penting adalah perasaan kalian. Ingat, Soi Fon-chan, semuanya berasal dari hatimu sendiri. Jangan berbohong tentang perasaanmu, atau kau akan menyesalinya suatu saat nanti" Haru-baachan menggenggam erat tangan Soi Fon yang masih basah.

Soi Fon terpana. Baru kali ini dia mendapat petuah seperti ini. Bahkan Yoruichi pun tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa soal perasaan dari dalam hati atau semacamnya.

"Apa kau menyukai Toushiro-chan, Soi Fon-chan?" tanya Haru-baachan. Soi Fon membuang muka. "… Entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak yakin soal perasaanku" lirihnya.

"Tanyakan pada hati kecilmu. Karena hati kita tidak pernah berbohong, tidak peduli kau manusia atau shinigami" bisik Haru-baachan.

Di luar dapur, Toushiro menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding rumah. 'Jangankan kau yang tidak pernah sekalipun berurusan dengan hal seperti ini, aku yang sudah pernah saja pun masih bingung dengan perasaanku padamu, Soi Fon'

.

.

.

Saat ini Toushiro dan Soi Fon sedang tergesa-gesa berlari ke apartemen mereka. Jujur saja, rumah Haru-baachan walaupun sederhana sangat enak untuk ditinggali. Sampai-sampai keduanya menjadi lupa waktu, dan baru pulang sekitar jam sembilan malam.

Jarak dari rumah Haru-baachan ke apartemen mereka cukup jauh. Apalagi di tengah jalan mendadak hujan turun dengan derasnya. Batal sudah rencana Toushiro ingin membelikan Soi Fon segelas green tea frappucino kesukaannya itu.

"Kenapa hujannya semakin deras saja sih" gerutu Toushiro. Soi Fon hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah. "Jangan mengeluh, Hitsugaya. Keluhanmu tidak akan membuat hujan berhenti. Ayo jalan, sebentar lagi kita sampai" Soi Fon berlari duluan menerobos hujan.

Toushiro tersenyum. "Yah, di saat-saat seperti ini bisa dilihat dimana kelebihan kapten divisi dua yang tidak pernah menunjukkan kelemahannya" gumam Toushiro, lalu mengikuti langkah Soi Fon.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk sampai ke apartemen dengan basah kuyup. Begitu memasuki apartemen, Toushiro segera menyalakan pemanas ruangan sementara Soi Fon memasuki kamar mandi dan cepat-cepat menyalakan air panas.

"Soi Fon!" panggil Toushiro pada si pemakai kamar mandi, Soi Fon, dari luar.

"Apa?" sahut Soi Fon.

"Kau ingin dibuatkan coklat panas atau teh hangat?" Soi Fon terdiam. Di luar dugaan ternyata Toushiro bisa juga menjadi baik. Yah, dia memang baik, sih.

"Soi Fon? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Toushiro mengetuk pintu beberapa kali untuk memastikan Soi Fon mendengar ucapannya.

"Ah, iya! Aku teh hangat saja!" cepat-cepat Soi Fon menyahut. Toushiro tidak berbicara lagi, langsung melangkah ke dapur untuk membuat minuman hangat.

.

.

.

"Ini, minumlah" Toushiro menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat, yang langsung disambut baik oleh Soi Fon. "Terima kasih" ujar Soi Fon pelan. Toushiro mengangguk.

Sekarang keduanya berada di ruang keluarga, menonton televisi. Sebenarnya Soi Fon tidak terlalu memedulikan televisi itu, dia duduk di sofa ruang keluarga agar bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya, karena kebetulan pemanas ruangan terletak di ruang keluarga.

Sementara itu Toushiro juga tidak terlalu berminat dengan televisi yang sekarang menayangkan adegan si pemeran wanita kehujanan, dan pemeran pria memayungi si pemeran wanita. Entah kenapa Toushiro menjadi teringat dengan dia dan Soi Fon yang hujan-hujanan tadi.

"Harusnya kita membawa payung tadi, jadinya kita tidak kehujanan" mendadak Soi Fon berbicara. Ternyata dia juga menonton televisi.

"Yah, memang. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau akan hujan" sahut Toushiro.

"Hitsugaya, kalau misalnya aku menjadi si pemeran wanita itu, menurutmu, apa kau bisa menjadi pemeran prianya?" tanya Soi Fon agak aneh. Dan ini membuat Toushiro terpana.

Soi Fon tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Toushiro. "Maaf, maaf. Aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa kau begitu terkejut?" ujar Soi Fon. 'Tidak, kau tidak bercanda, Soi Fon. Kau ingin melihat apakah Hitsugaya ini membalas perasaanmu, bukan?' hati kecil Soi Fon berbicara.

Soi Fon masih tidak tahu seperti apa perasaannya untuk Toushiro. Dia tidak yakin soal itu. Hanya satu yang saat ini bisa Soi Fon percaya, yaitu fakta kalau ternyata dia mulai merasa nyaman berada di samping Toushiro.

Toushiro sendiri, kondisinya tidak berbeda jauh dengan Soi Fon. Masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Bedanya, Toushiro berusaha keras agar perasaan aneh itu tidak berkembang lagi. Hanya saja Toushiro tahu jika dia berusaha menolak perasaan itu, yang ada malah rasa sakit.

Karena itu Toushiro mencoba untuk membuka hatinya.

"Ya, aku bisa" akhirnya Toushiro menjawab iya.

Giliran Soi Fon yang terpana. "A-Aku hanya bercanda, Hitsugaya. Lupa-"

"Kau boleh bercanda, tapi aku serius" Toushiro meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Soi Fon, memaksa gadis itu untuk memutar tubuh dan menatap mata emeraldnya. Dapat Toushiro lihat mata abu-abu Soi Fon menunjukkan keterkejutan.

Toushiro tahu gadis manis di depannya ini juga sama bingungnya dengan dirinya. Baru tiga hari, memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh tiga hari itu terhadap perasaan mereka?

Hujan semakin deras tatkala Toushiro mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Soi Fon sembari memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Soi Fon sepertinya paham apa yang hendak dilakukan Toushiro, karenanya ia menutup mata. Membiarkan bibir tipis Toushiro mendarat di bibir kecilnya.

Tangan Toushiro berpindah, merangkum kedua pipi Soi Fon, mengelus pipi lembut itu dengan jarinya. Soi Fon terperangah ketika dirasakannya lidah Toushiro memasuki mulutnya, mengabsen satu per satu gigi-gigi Soi Fon. Soi Fon perlahan mendorong pelan lidah Toushiro dengan lidahnya sendiri, membuat pertarungan panas itu terjadi.

Tapi mungkin mereka melakukannya tidak tepat waktu.

Urahara Kisuke dan Shihoin Yoruichi melongo melihat Toushiro dan Soi Fon berciuman. Dan untungnya dua orang itu menyadarinya. Yang pertama sadar tentu saja Soi Fon. Begitu melihat Yoruichi, Soi Fon segera mendorong Toushiro.

"Aw!" rintih Toushiro ketika punggungnya menabrak sofa.

"Hitsugaya, lihat!" Soi Fon menunjuk tamu-tamu lancang yang saat ini masih melongo melihat mereka.

Toushiro terkejut begitu melihat Urahara dan Yoruichi di ruangan itu, tapi yang lebih mengejutkan adalah orang di belakang Urahara. Toushiro sampai harus mengucek mata berulang kali untuk memastikan kebenaran sosok tersebut.

"Hinamori…"

**Kyaaaaa! Hayi harus mikir beberapa kali untuk adegan ciuman itu! *tutup mata***

**Oke, ini chap terpanjang dari tiga chap pertama fic ini, dan diselesaikan dalam waktu yang lama. Hayi buru-buru mengerjakannya, karena udah mulai sekolah dan rasanya waktu untuk menulis serta mengupdate semakin berkurang. Apalagi tugas-tugas yg menyiksa bakalan datang, dan yg lebih menyiksa adalah apabila kuota modem abis TT_TT**

**Nah, Hayi punya pertanyaan buat para reader semua. Kalian tahu minuman yang tadi dibawakan Toushiro saat Soi Fon berlatih itu berasal dari restoran/toko mana? :D sama kayak yg di chap 2 kemarin itu, ya! XD**

**Aku mau bales review dulu **

**Guest : Tinggi Toushiro? Aku nggak pernah mikir sampe ke centi-centian, yang jelas dia lebih tinggi dari Soi Fon, yah, anggap saja sudah tumbuh #plakk. Tapi kalau dari bayanganku, mungkin tingginya mirip-mirip sama Yumichika. Nggak terlalu tinggi, tapi nggak terlalu pendek juga.**

**Nah, segitu aja curcolnya (?). bagi reader sekalian, tolong direview ya? Karena aku pengen liat kekurangan fic ini, supaya bisa kuperbaiki.**

**Sekali lagi…**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Between Soi Fon and Hinamori

**Living Together © Hayi Yuki**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, alur kecepetan, etc**

**Summary : Siapa yang harus Toushiro pilih kali ini? Temannya sejak kecil atau pengisi hatinya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu? RnR minna!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Between Soi Fon and Hinamori**

* * *

Hirako Shinji sudah beberapa kali memberitahu wakilnya kalau Hitsugaya Toushiro sedangberada di dunia manusia untuk menjalankan sebuah misi. Tapi Hinamori masih saja berkeras kepala ingin menemui sahabatnya. Tidak ada pilihan lain, Shinji terpaksa memberikan izin.

"Hati-hati Hinamori, dan jangan mengganggu Hitsugaya!" seru Shinji ketika Hinamori memasuki Senkaimon. Beruntunglah divisi dua belas sudah memperbaiki Dangai itu.

Begitu sampai di Karakura, sebenarnya Hinamori ingin langsung menemui Toushiro. Tapi Hinamori tidak tahu dimana Toushiro tinggal untuk sementara, dan dia juga tidak hapal jalan di kota ini. Mau ke mana dia?

"Mungkin aku bisa pergi ke tempat tinggal para Vizard, tapi…" mereka tidak akan menerimanya, Hinamori tahu itu.

Tapi tiba-tiba Hinamori tersenyum riang, sepertinya dia sudah menemukan siapa yang akan dia tuju.

.

.

.

Urahara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sejak Hinamori bercerita tentang alasannya bertandang ke dunia manusia. Yoruichi juga menunjukkan reaksi yang sama. Sementara itu Hinamori hanya tersenyum polos dan meminum minuman yang disediakan Urahara.

"Maaf kalau aku merepotkan kalian, tapi… Aku sangat ingin bertemu Hitsugaya-kun. Aku harus menyampaikan… Perasaanku" ucap Hinamori, merasa bersalah karena merepotkan Urahara.

Urahara menghela napas panjang. Kalau begini jadinya akan menjadi semakin susah hubungan Toushiro dan Soi Fon. Tapi masa iya dia membiarkan Hinamori setelah gadis itu datang dari Soul Society.

"Haah… Ya sudahlah. Kau pakai saja kamar Ririn, yang di sana itu. Nanti kita coba mendatangi apartemen tempat tinggal Hitsugaya-taichou" putus Urahara. Hinamori tersenyum berterima kasih setelah mendengarnya.

"Wah, Hitsugaya-kun tinggal di apartemen? Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menginap di sana saja?" usul Hinamori. Urahara dan Yoruichi serentak menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat dan juga melambaikan tangan. Ini membuat Hinamori sedikit bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan, jangan! Apartemen itu, err, sempit untuk ti- dua orang. Belum lagi Hitsugaya-taichou pasti selalu berkutat dengan dokumen misinya, sehingga apartemen itu menjadi kotor mungkin" Urahara mencoba untuk menolak usulan Hinamori.

Yoruichi mengangguk membenarkan. "Iya! Di sini saja! Aku pasti akan memberimu makan pada jam yang tepat" bujuk Yoruichi. Hinamori akhirnya mengangguk, walaupun bujukan Yoruichi masih terasa aneh di telinganya.

"Terima kasih, Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san" ucap Hinamori.

Siang itu juga mereka mengunjungi apartemen tempat Toushiro dan Soi Fon menginap. Yoruichi berharap semoga keduanya tidak ada di apartemen, dan untungnya harapannya terkabul. Ingin rasanya memasang wajah lega, tapi melihat Hinamori yang tampak bersedih membuat Yoruichi batal memasang wajah lega.

"Yah, kita coba malam saja, ya?" usul Urahara. Hinamori mengangguk lemas.

Dan ketika mereka mengunjungi apartemen itu malam harinya, tidak ada yang mengira akan melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

"Hinamori…" dapat Hinamori lihat mata emerald sang sahabat sekaligus pujaan hatinya memancarkan keterkejutan begitu melihat dirinya berada di ruangan itu.

"Hitsugaya-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau!" Hinamori mengeluarkan amarah cemburunya., lalu berlari keluar ruangan. Perasaannya tersinggung, ya, dia tersinggung. Bagaimana mungkin seorang perempuan yang baru beberapa hari tinggal bersama Toushiro bisa mendapat satu ciuman? Sedangkan dirinya yang setengah hidupnya dihabiskan bersama Toushiro saja masih jarang mendapat pelukan.

"Hinamori!" Toushiro melompat dan langsung mengejar Hinamori. Meninggalkan Soi Fon yang hanya bisa terpaku di sana.

Yoruichi tersenyum pedih melihat apa yang terjadi pada mantan muridnya. Dengan satu isyarat dia menyuruh Urahara menunggu di luar apartemen, dan Urahara menurutinya. Yoruichi duduk di samping Soi Fon.

"Soi Fon, kau tidak salah" ucap Yoruichi lembut, membelai pelan rambut raven milik Soi Fon.

Sama saja. Soi Fon masih terpaku menatap pintu apartemen. "Bukan salahmu kalau dia marah, Soi Fon. Jangan merasa bersalah, karena kau memang tidak salah" ucap Yoruichi lagi.

"Ta-Tapi, dia lari dari sini karena aku. Aku merasa… Aku jahat" Soi Fon menundukkan kepalanya. Yoruichi menghela napas. Tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan dalam kejadian ini. Tidak Soi Fon, tidak Toushiro, tidak pula Hinamori.

"Kau tidak jahat, dan kau tidak salah. Dia tidak perlu lari sebenarnya" Yoruichi kembali membelai rambut Soi Fon.

"Yoruichi-sama, apa aku dan Hitsugaya… memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama? Apa Hitsugaya akan bersama dengan Hinamori?" Soi Fon tersenyum paksa.

"Tidurlah, Soi Fon. Malam sudah larut. Biarkan saja mereka di luar sana" Yoruichi menarik pelan Soi Fon, menyuruhnya tidur. Dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Soi Fon. Soi Fon memasuki kamar dengan langkah lemah. Di pikirannya masih terekam jelas pandangan marah Hinamori padanya, dan juga kepedulian Toushiro pada si gadis manis itu dengan langsung mengejarnya.

Yoruichi baru pertama kali melihat Soi Fon serapuh itu seumur hidupnya. Bahkan ketika kakak-kakaknya meninggal pun, Soi Fon tidak tampak sesedih ini. Hitsugaya Toushiro memberikan dampak besar dalam waktu yang singkat rupanya.

"Bagaimana? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Urahara begitu Yoruichi menengok keluar apartemen.

Yoruichi mengangguk, lalu menggeleng. Membuat Urahara terdiam. "Aku baru pertama kali melihat Soi Fon seperti ini. Dan jujur aku khawatir padanya. Lebih baik aku menginap di sini untuk malam ini. Kau pergi saja mencari dua orang itu. Kalian tidur di tokomu saja" tutur si wanita kucing.

"Ya, baiklah. Jaga kapten yang satu itu" Urahara berjalan meninggalkan apartemen.

.

.

.

"Benar kalian hanya rekan misi? Apa itu benar?" Hinamori terus membombardir Toushiro dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak ada habisnya. Tentang hubungannya dengan Soi Fon.

"Iya! Memang hanya seperti itu!" Toushiro tidak ingin berbohong, makanya dia menjadi irit kata.

"Lalu kalian melakukan apa saja selama ini?"

"Kalian tidur terpisah, kan?"

"Apa kau suka dengan tindakannya?"

Masih banyak yang Hinamori tanyakan, tapi Toushiro mencoba untuk menghindarinya. Dihujani pertanyaan seperti itu akan membuatnya kelihatan terpojok. Dia sedikit bingung kenapa Hinamori bisa menjadi seperti itu. Protektif kepada dirinya.

Oke, Toushiro tahu temannya ini memiliki perasaan lebih dari sekedar sahabat, tapi Toushiro hanya menganggapnya sahabat.

Dan mendadak Toushiro menghentikan langkahnya. "Soi Fon! Aku meninggalkannya sendiri!" bisik Toushiro. Tadi dia memang panik karena Hinamori mendadak lari, dan akhirnya mengejar gadis itu. Toushiro takut bila Soi Fon menganggapnya buaya darat, menciumnya tapi mengejar Hinamori.

"Hitsugaya-kun? Ada apa?" tanya Hinamori. Toushiro menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa. Ayo, kembali ke apartemen" Toushiro berjalan terlebih dahulu. Hinamori mengikuti dalam diam.

Yang ada di pikiran Hinamori sekarang adalah kenapa Toushiro bisa tinggal bersama kapten divisi dua yang terkenal tegas, Soi Fon. Dan entah kenapa Hinamori merasa kalau diantara Toushiro dan Soi Fon terdapat satu ikatan.

Bukannya Hinamori tidak tahu kalau sahabatnya ini sebenarnya tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya. Ia tahu itu. Tapi walaupun sudah berusaha untuk mencari pengganti, Hinamori masih saja memiliki perasaan khusus pada Toushiro.

Maka sekarang, tekad Hinamori sudah bulat. Dia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Toushiro, walaupun Hinamori tahu Toushiro tidak akan menjawab 'iya'.

Dari pada Toushiro menjauhinya nanti ketika menolak perasaannya, lebih baik selama berada di Karakura, dia dan Toushiro bersenang-senang terlebih dahulu. Itu yang ada di pikiran Hinamori sebelumnya.

Tapi saat melihat bagaimana Toushiro mencium Soi Fon tadi, entahlah. Hinamori bertanya ini-itu pada Toushiro tadi karena dia panik. Kalau ada Soi Fon diantara mereka, maka Toushiro akan mengabaikannya, dan ketika dia menyatakan perasaannya pada si kapten divisi sepuluh, maka Toushiro hanya akan menganggapnya angin lalu.

"Hinamori, kau kenapa?" Toushiro heran saat melihat wajah Hinamori berubah menjadi wajah seperti melihat hantu.

"T-Tidak! Aku tidak apa-apa!" jawab Hinamori dengan senyum dipaksakan. Toushiro mengangkat alis, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

'Jadi… Apa yang harus kulakukan? Merelakan Hitsugaya-kun dengan Soi Fon-taichou? Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak akan merelakan Hitsugaya-kun semudah itu. Apa boleh buat, aku akan memakai rencana yang itu' Hinamori tersenyum misterius.

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu aku tidak boleh tidur di apartemen?" protes Toushiro kepada Urahara.

"Yoruichi sendiri yang bilang kau lebih baik tidur di rumahku saja" balas Urahara. Sebenarnya dia agak kasihan dengan Toushiro, tapi membiarkan Toushiro dan Hinamori berada di tempat yang sama dengan Soi Fon merupakan tindakan yang bodoh.

Toushiro menekuk wajah. Kalau Shihoin Yoruichi ikut campur, masalahnya akan bertambah rumit. Lebih baik dia mengikuti saja perintah Yoruichi.

"Hitsugaya-kun, kurasa lebih baik sekarang kita ke rumah Urahara-san dulu" bujuk Hinamori. Toushiro terpaksa mengikuti Urahara yang lebih dulu berjalan. "Apa Soi Fon aman bersama wanita itu?" tanya Toushiro.

Urahara tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja. Mereka pernah menjadi atasan bawahan, ingat? Walaupun sikapnya sangat santai, Yoruichi sayang pada Soi Fon. Kau tenang saja. Pacarmu itu baik-baik saja bersama Yoruichi" jawab Urahara.

Toushiro menghela napas lega. "Baguslah…. Apa maksudmu dengan menyebut Soi Fon pacarku?!"

Urahara kembali tertawa, namun tidak menjawab protes Toushiro. Toushiro juga sebenarnya tidak terlalu memusingkan julukan 'pacar' itu. Yang dia takut adalah Hinamori tidak suka dengan hal itu, dan mencoba untuk memisahkan dirinya dan Soi Fon.

Tidak usah mendengar perkataan Urahara juga Hinamori akan melakukannya, hanya untuk sementara. Ya, hanya untuk sementara.

.

.

.

Malam ini Toushiro tidak bisa tidur. Sudah beberapa jam sejak peristiwa itu tapi matanya masih belum terpejam. Pikirannya melayang pada Soi Fon. Apa yang Soi Fon rasakan? Sakit hati? Terpukul? Cemburu? Marah? Entahlah, Toushiro tidak tahu.

Saat ini pemuda itu duduk-duduk diatas salah satu gedung di kota Karakura. Bukan sembarang gedung, karena dari gedung itu dia dapat melihat apartemen tempat tinggal sementaranya bersama Soi Fon. Dilihatnya jendela yang tidak tertutup gorden. Toushiro tahu jendela itu adalah jendela kamar Soi Fon.

"Pasti dia sudah tidur nyenyak saat ini" ujar Toushiro.

"Mungkin dia sudah tidur, tapi dia tidur dengan perasaan kacau balau" sebuah suara datang dari belakang Toushiro. Toushiro menoleh sambil memegang pedangnya, dan langsung menaruhnya kembali di punggung begitu melihat Urahara.

"Iya, aku tahu itu. Aku bodoh, mengejar Hinamori pada saat Soi Fon mendapat tatapan marah dari Hinamori. Aku bodoh, membiarkan Soi Fon terluka demi Hinamori yang lukanya tidak lebih parah. Aku bahkan baru menyadari perasaanku padanya ketika Soi Fon sudah terlanjur sakit hati. Aku bodoh, bodoh!" Toushiro menghentakkan kaki.

"Tidak, kau bukannya bodoh, Hitsugaya-taichou. Tentu saja kau mengejar Hinamori, karena kau peduli padanya. Sebagai seorang sahabat, bukan sebagai seorang kekasih. Seandainya kau tidak mengejar Hinamori pun, Soi Fon akan menyuruhmu untuk mengejarnya, karena aku tahu Soi Fon tidak mungkin egois hanya karena dirimu"

"Mungkin saat ini Soi Fon memang sakit hati, tapi tenang saja. Anak itu sangat pengertian sebenarnya, dibalik sikap tegasnya itu. Ia bisa tahu kau menganggap Hinamori sebagai sahabat atau apa. Soi Fon takkan mencegah Hinamori mendekatimu, tapi dia juga takkan bergerak menjauh darimu" jelas Urahara.

Toushiro menatap terkejut Urahara. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu hal seperti itu? Aku tidak yakin"

"Hei, aku pernah berada di divisi dua dan bisa melihat sifat-sifatnya. Belum lagi terkadang Yoruichi bercerita tentang Soi Fon, jadi aku cukup mengenal anak itu" jawab Urahara.

"Tenanglah, Hitsugaya-taichou. Kalau kalian ditakdirkan bersama, kalian pasti akan bersama"

.

.

.

"Hitsugaya-kun, bagaimana kalau kita berbelanja oleh-oleh untuk teman-teman di Seireitei?"

"Hitsugaya-kun, ayo kita makan di restoran itu!"

"Hitsugaya-kun, bagaimana kalau kita mampir dulu di toko ini?"

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

Toushiro yakin saat ini dirinya terlihat seperti orang stress. Sejak pagi tadi Hinamori menariknya ke sana sini, mengelilingi berbagai pusat perbelanjaan di kota Karakura. Sahabatnya itu seperti punya tenaga berlebih, bersemangat sekali keluar masuk berbagai toko.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Toushiro kesal dengan Hinamori. Hancur sudah rencananya untuk meminta maaf pada Soi Fon pagi-pagi sekali. Pemuda itu curiga, Hinamori punya kemampuan membaca pikiran sehingga selesai sarapan dirinya langsung ditarik-tarik untuk berbelanja.

Toushiro tidak tahu kalau Hinamori bisa seperti ini bila cemburu.

Ketika Hinamori sedang mengantri di kasir, Toushiro memilih untuk duduk sejenak di salah satu bangku di luar toko itu. Apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Soi Fon sekarang? Dan yang terpenting, apa yang Soi Fon rasakan sekarang?

Toushiro menutup mata. Dia tidak akan melepaskan Soi Fon. Tidak. Toushiro tidak bahkan tidak peduli kalau sekarang dia terlihat seolah-olah terlibat cinta lokasi. Tiga hari itu sangat berpengaruh kepada Toushiro.

Hanya saja, mau dikemanakan Hinamori? Toushiro menyayangi Hinamori sebagai seorang sahabat, tapi tetap saja, dia merasa tidak suka dengan sikap Hinamori yang tampak seperti menjauhkan dirinya dari Soi Fon.

Maka Toushiro memutuskan untuk mengakhiri sikap aneh Hinamori.

Sementara itu, Hinamori keluar dari toko dengan membawa satu tas kertas berisi beberapa baju. "Hehehe… Hitsugaya-kun, aku membeli sepasang baju untuk pasangan. Bagaimana kalau ki-" Hinamori berhenti berkata begitu melihat Toushiro menatapnya dalam.

"Kenapa, Hitsugaya-kun?" tanya Hinamori. Toushiro berjalan mendekat.

"Hinamori…" Toushiro memegang kedua pundak Hinamori. Hinamori tercekat. Apa Toushiro duluan yang akan memulainya?

"Ayo, kita hentikan keanehan ini. Ini tidak ada gunanya, hanya akan membuat aku, kau, dan Soi Fon semakin merasa tersiksa" ujar Toushiro. "Aku tahu kau juga merasa ini hanyalah kebohongan belaka".

Hinamori menelan ludah. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau bisa mencintainya? Kenapa kau bisa mencintai Soi Fon-taichou?!" seru Hinamori, membuat beberapa pejalan kaki memerhatikan mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa mencintai Soi Fon. Tapi yang aku tahu pasti, kami berdua saling mencintai. Yah, walaupun dia belum mengatakannya, tapi aku yakin" jawab Toushiro.

Lalu Toushiro mengambil topi yang Hinamori beli. Dipakaikannya topi itu ke kepala Hinamori. "Aku pergi dulu. Jaa ne" dan Toushiro berlari meninggalkan Hinamori.

Hinamori tersenyum kecut. "Dunia memang tidak adil!" dan berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Toushiro.

.

.

.

Hari beranjak malam ketika Soi Fon memutuskan untuk keluar mencari udara segar. Dari tadi dia berada di apartemen, tidak mau keluar sekalipun Yoruichi yang mengajaknya. Soi Fon sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa menjadi semanja ini, semoga saja dia tidak mengikuti sifat Omaeda.

Langkah Soi Fon berbelok ke café yang dulu pernah dia datangi bersama Toushiro. Ah, melihat café itu saja sudah membuatnya merasa Toushiro ada di sebelahnya. Soi Fon memasuki café, berniat memesan green tea frappucino seperti biasa.

"Ano…" si pelayan tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "Ya?" tanya Soi Fon. Sikapnya menjadi lebih manusiawi sekarang.

"Anda yakin ingin memesan green tea frappucino saat ini? Bukannya saya tidak suka, tapi mala mini cukup dingin, mungkin anda ingin memesan minuman hangat?" tanya si pelayan.

Soi Fon tersadar. Pantas saja pejalan kaki yang dia temui semuanya memakai sweater atau jaket. Rupanya sakit hatinya berpengaruh juga bagi kepekaannya.

"Mmm…" Soi Fon melihat menu yang tersedia. "Aku pesan satu hot chocolate saja" karena dia teringat dengan minuman yang diminum Toushiro kemarin.

Setelah mendapat minumannya, Soi Fon berjalan tak tentu arah. Dia tidak ingin kembali ke apartemen, karena pasti Toushiro sedang berada di sana. Kalau tidak mencari dirinya, ya mungkin bersama Hinamori. Soi Fon tertawa kecil sambil memainkan sedotannya. "Pilihan yang kedua itu pasti" bisiknya.

Berjalan cukup lama, Soi Fon berhenti melangkah ketika menyadari dimana dia berada. Taman tempatnya berlatih bersama Yoruichi. Seketika udara menjadi semakin dingin. Soi Fon tidak tahu ini efek karena dia tidak memakai jaket atau…

"HUOOO!" atau karena ada seekor hollow yang mendadak meloncat ke depannya. Soi Fon panik. Segera ditelannya pil roh miliknya, lalu menebas hollow itu. Setelah si hollow menghilang Soi Fon kembali ke dalam gigainya.

"Untung saja aku tidak melempar minuman ini" gumam Soi Fon, mengambil minumannya yang tadi dia taruh di bangku taman.

Soi Fon mendudukkan diri di bangku taman. Sambil sesekali meminum minumannya, Soi Fon menggosok kedua tangan. Rasa dingin yang dikiranya karena ada hollow itu sepertinya memang karena udara malam hari.

Dinginnya udara malam masih Soi Fon rasakan, sampai sebuah jaket merah jatuh menimpa kepala dan tubuhnya.

"Pakai ini, kau bisa sakit nanti" dan kapten divisi dua itu tidak bisa untuk tidak menoleh ketika mendengar suara yang sangat familiar itu.

"Hitsugaya…"

* * *

**Yuhuuu, akhirnya fic ini update juga. Disela-sela sekolah masih sempet-sempetnya aja nih, untung ada tanggal merah *seneng***

**Chap kali ini nggak panjang, karena ide Hayi mampet ditengah jalan-.- disini banyan HitsuHina, ya? Tenang aja, ini hanya sekedar minor pair (?) kok, main pairnya tetep HitsuSoi, walaupun akhirnya nggak jelas. Disini Hayi pengen ngebuat dua orang tokoh utama kita merasakan galau berat, hanya untuk jujur pada perasaan sendiri.**

**Untuk para reviewers yg pecinta HitsuHina, maaf banget Hayi gabisa bikin terlalu banyak HitsuHina T_T karena Hayi lebih gampang untuk nulis crack pair dibanding pair yg udah banyak, maaf sekali lagi. Chap ini cukup banyak HitsuHina nya, kan? Tolong maafkan sedikit (?)**

**TheZarkMon : ini udah lanjut ;) jangan lupa dukung terus, ya! *maunya***

**Guest : cinta segitiganya ada di chap ini hehe, walaupun Hayi nggak yakin ini bisa disebut cinta segitiga apa nggak==' makin seru? Makasih ^^ ini udah lanjut, jangan lupa dukung terus, ya! *tambah maunya***

**Tsukasa-kadoya : hehe, Hinamori dibuat jealous karena itu. Ini udah lanjut, makasih ya karena udah mau baca, padahal kamu penggemar HitsuHina jangan lupa dukung terus *keterlaluan ini***

**Yosh, bagi para pembaca, don't forget to review, ya! Jangan lu- *belom selesai ngomong keburu dibekap sama tiga orang diatas***

**Sekali lagi, review jangan lupa **


	5. Tell Her, Toushiro!

**Living Together © Hayi Yuki**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, alur kecepetan, etc**

**Summary : Siapa yang harus Toushiro pilih kali ini? Temannya sejak kecil atau pengisi hatinya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu? RnR minna!**

**Chapter 5 : Tell Her, Toushiro!**

Sebuah pelukan akan sangat amat manjur untuk menghangatkan diri di malam hari. Soi Fon tahu itu, hanya saja selama ini dia belum pernah merasakannya. Tapi sekarang, dengan jaket merah disampirkan di punggung gadis itu, Toushiro memeluk erat Soi Fon.

"Kenapa kau keluar di saat udara dingin begini? Tanpa jaket pula!" hardik Toushiro, masih memeluk Soi Fon dari belakang.

Soi Fon diam. Tidak menyahut.

"Kalau kau sakit bagaimana? Wakil kaptenmu itu tidak bisa merawatmu dengan benar, tahu. Dan aku tahu seorang Soi Fon tidak suka berbaring di divisi empat" kali ini Toushiro memelankan suaranya. Dapat dirasakan olehnya tubuh Soi Fon menegang.

"Soi Fon, jawab aku" bisik Toushiro, dan Soi Fon bersumpah kalau bulu kuduknya berdiri saat napas hangat Toushiro menyapu telinga dan lehernya.

Toushiro mengeratkan pelukannya tatkala jari-jari Soi Fon memegang tangannya yang melingkari tubuh mungil Soi Fon.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku. Tidak seharusnya aku mengejar Hinamori malam itu. Aku hanya akan membuatmu merasa bersalah pada Hinamori" bisik Toushiro.

Soi Fon mengeratkan pegangannya. "Iya, memang aku salah. Aku merasa seperti merebutmu dari Hinamori, dan memang iya seperti itu" Soi Fon balas berbisik, suaranya menjadi lebih menyedihkan dari yang dia mau.

"Kau tidak salah. Shihoin juga pasti sudah mengatakannya padamu. Kau tidak salah, Soi Fon" Toushiro melepas pelukannya, memakaikan jaket tadi ke tubuh Soi Fon.

"Ayo, jangan terlalu lama berada di sini. Nanti kau masuk angin" ujar Toushiro sembari menjulurkan tangan di hadapan Soi Fon. Dapat Toushiro lihat wajah Soi Fon yang tampak seperti orang yang kehilangan segalanya. Mata sipit itu tidak lagi memancarkan tekad kuat seperti biasa, dan Toushiro benci itu.

Soi Fon mengangkat wajah, hanya untuk menemukan sosok rupawan yang sudah mengambil hatinya. Di pandangan gadis itu, tidak ada yang berbeda di diri Toushiro. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya. Tapi begitu melihat mata emerald Toushiro, seketika itu Soi Fon sadar kalau ada yang berubah. Tidak ada lagi sorot mata percaya diri di mata besar itu, yang ada hanya kerapuhan.

'Mata Hitsugaya… Sama denganku' batin Soi Fon.

Tangan Soi Fon bergerak untuk menyambut uluran tangan sang kapten muda. Toushiro menggenggam erat tangan Soi Fon.

"Jangan terlalu menyalahkan diri sendiri, Soi Fon. Itu tidak baik" ujar Toushiro, merapikan jaket yang dipakai Soi Fon.

Pemilik Suzumebachi hanya bisa mengangguk, walaupun dia sendiri tidak yakin apa bisa menerima ucapan Toushiro atau tidak.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu apartemen, Soi Fon memandang sedih Toushiro tanpa sadar. 'Dia pasti akan ke rumah si Urahara itu, bersama gadis cantik itu. Bukan denganku' batin Soi Fon.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Soi Fon memasuki apartemen dan berniat untuk menutup pintunya ketika Toushiro berbicara, "Hei, kau mau mengunciku di luar? Ingat, aku juga tinggal di sini".

Ketua Onmitsukido yang sudah akan menutup pintu itu seketika diam. Toushiro tentu memanfaatkan kesempatan, langsung _nyelonong_ masuk ke dalam. Sayangnya kemampuan Soi Fon sebagai ketua Onmitsukido tidak diragukan lagi. Baru selangkah Toushiro menjejakkan kaki di dalam apartemen, si gadis berkepang putih langsung mendorongnya keluar.

"O-Oi! Dengarkan ucapanku tadi!" seru Toushiro tidak terima.

"Kenapa kau harus berada di sini? Pergilah, Hitsugaya. Gadis itu menunggumu. Jangan biarkan dia menunggu terlalu lama" Soi Fon nyaris berbisik, tapi sang pemuda berambut putih masih bisa mendengarnya. Toushiro berpikir apa yang gadis di depannya ini bicarakan, sampai datanglah satu pemikiran yang membuatnya terkejut sendiri.

Soi Fon yang sebenarnya merasa berdusta telah mengucapkan sederet kalimat pengusir itu heran ketika Toushiro malah menyeringai. Ini yang kedua kalinya dia melihat Toushiro menyeringai, tapi yang sekarang jauh lebih menyeramkan dari yang pertama.

"A-Apa?"

"Soi Fon… Kau cemburu, kan?" Toushiro mendekat satu langkah, mendorong paksa pintu yang di dorong oleh Soi Fon, sehingga si rambut raven sedikit terjungkal ke belakang. Toushiro tentu saja langsung masuk ke dalam apartemen.

"Ce-Cemburu? Apa maksudmu? Hah, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa arti ka-" sang gadis keras kepala seketika diam ketika dirasakannya bibir tipis Toushiro menekan bibirnya. Pikiran Soi Fon menyuruhnya untuk mendorong si pemuda menjauh, tapi hatinya berkata lain.

Toushiro melepas bibir Soi Fon, menikmati ketika wajah itu menunjukkan rona merah di pipi. Kapten muda itu menutup pintu dengan sekali tendangan, membuat Soi Fon menelan ludah melihatnya.

"Soi Fon, aku hanya mencium perempuan yang aku suka. Hanya kau yang mendapatkannya. Hanya kau, Soi Fon" Toushiro memeluk gadisnya, mengecup puncak kepala Soi Fon.

Rona merah di wajah Soi Fon semakin hebat saja. "Be-Berisik, Hitsugaya! Aku bahkan tidak pernah bilang suka padamu!".

"Jangan sok jual mahal. Aku tahu kau suka padaku" balas Toushiro cepat.

"Sudahlah! Aku mau tidur saja!" gerutu Soi Fon, yang langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu keras-keras, membuat Toushiro tertawa pelan di luar.

Toushiro lega. Iya, dia lega. Setidaknya Soi Fon sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda normalnya. Toushiro tidak suka melihat air mata dan wajah sedih gadis itu. Ia lebih suka melihat Soi Fon yang suka marah-marah, tegas, dank eras kepala. Karena itulah tanda normalnya.

Di dalam kamar, Soi Fon menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu kamar. "Aku bukannya suka padamu, Hitsugaya. Aku… Mencintaimu".

.

.

.

Jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding kamar –sementara– Toushiro baru menunjukkan pukul lima lewat tiga puluh, atau bahasa gampangnya ; setengah enam pagi, tapi si penghuni kamar sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

Sebenarnya Toushiro baru semalam absen dari tidur di apartemen itu, tapi rasanya lebih seperti seminggu saja.

"Apa aku harus membangunkannya untuk membuatkanku sarapan?" gumam Toushiro, memikirkan penghuni apartemen yang satunya.

Toushiro sama sekali tidak curiga pada kamar yang tertutup rapat itu, yang ada di pikirannya mungkin saja Soi Fon masih tidur dengan lelapnya. 'Biarkan saja, mungkin dia lelah' batin Toushiro.

Kapten muda itu tidak berpikir, kalau yang dikiranya masih tertidur itu sebenarnya sudah tidak ada di kamar sejak tadi.

Sampai ketika matahari mulai menaikkan posisinya, barulah Toushiro menyadari keanehan itu. Toushiro tidak bodoh sampai berpikir Soi Fon tidur seperti wakilnya, tidur paling cepat tapi bangun paling lama. Ia tahu Soi Fon tidak seperti itu.

"Soi Fon, buka pintunya" suara Toushiro masih pelan, diketuknya perlahan pintu kamar satu-satunya shinigami perempuan yang berpangkat kapten –saat ini– , namun tidak ada respon.

"Soi Fon!" Toushiro menaikkan satu oktaf suaranya, dan mulai menggedor-gedor pintu kamar, tapi tetap saja, tidak ada yang menjawab sekalipun hanya dengan seruan kesal seperti biasa. Toushiro mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

BRAK!

Tidak peduli dengan reaksi Urahara nanti, Toushiro langsung menjebol pintu kamar Soi Fon. Begitu melihat isi kamar, raut marah terlukis di wajah rupawan Toushiro. "Soi Fon, kau…"

.

.

.

Saat menemukan kamar Soi Fon yang kosong melompong dan sudah tertata rapi, Toushiro langsung mengemas barangnya dan menuju toko Urahara.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-kun! Masuklah, kebetulan aku sedang memasak sarapan!" ujar Hinamori riang begitu melihat sahabat sekaligus orang yang, err, dia sukai datang, meskipun wakil kapten Hirako Shinji itu sedikit heran, kenapa Toushiro tidak memberitahu dulu kalau dia akan datang.

"Maaf, aku tidak lapar dan tidak ingin makan. Dimana Urahara atau Shihoin?" Toushiro mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru ruangan.

Hinamori menatapnya bingung. "Urahara-san dan Yoruichi-san? Mereka sedang berlatih di… apa itu namanya, aku lupa. Pokoknya ada Senkaimon di situ" jawab Hinamori.

Toushiro yang mendengarnya segera turun ke ruang bawah tanah, meninggalkan Hinamori yang masih kebingungan.

"Hitsugaya-kun kenapa, sih?" gumam Hinamori heran. Setelah mematikan kompor, gadis itu menaruh telur dadarnya di piring, tapi tidak kunjung memakannya.

"Eh, tunggu. Kenapa Hitsugaya-kun tidak bersama Soi Fon-taichou? Mencurigakan. Mana dia membawa tas besarnya pula" Hinamori masih tidak menyadari apa yang telah terjadi.

Baru saja ia duduk di kursi, beberapa perkiraan mendadak muncul di kepalanya. Sontak, gadis berambut sebahu itu berdiri dan menyusul sang sahabat. "Hitsugaya-kun!".

Sementara itu, Toushiro yang sudah sampai di tempat latihan rahasia milik Urahara itu segera keluar dari gigainya.

"Ada apa, Hitsugaya? Dan kenapa Soi Fon tidak bersama denganmu? Dimana dia?" tanya Yoruichi yang tiba-tiba melompat dari salah satu batu. Urahara mengekor di belakangnya.

"Justru aku yang ingin bertanya seperti itu padamu, Shihoin. Apa kau tahu dimana Soi Fon?" Toushiro balas bertanya.

Yoruichi mengerutkan kening. "Maksudmu? Aku juga tidak tahu!" sembur Yoruichi.

Manik hijau Toushiro membesar. "La-Lalu dimana dia? Soi Fon bahkan tidak meninggalkan satu kata pun semalam!" seru Toushiro.

Urahara yang dari tadi diam angkat bicara, "Menurutku sih, dia sudah berada di Soul Society sekarang. Tadi pagi aku menyadari, ada seseorang yang memakai Senkaimon untuk pergi ke Soul Society, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa. Mungkin saja itu Soi Fon".

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Toushiro, sedikit tidak percaya dengan Urahara.

Urahara mengibaskan kipas. "Aku bilang 'mungkin saja', tapi kalau kau tanya pendapatku, aku yakin itu dia" jawab Urahara.

"Baiklah, bukakan Senkaimon untukku!" pinta Toushiro. Urahara tertawa pelan, lalu melakukan beberapa hal untuk membukan Senkaimon.

"Tunggu, Hitsugaya-kun!" seseorang berseru dari belakang, Hinamori. Toushiro melirik sahabatnya hanya dengan sedikit menoleh.

Yoruichi kontan memeluk Hinamori dari belakang begitu gadis itu hendak menelan pil roh. "Mau apa, Hinamori? Jangan pergi sekarang!" tahan Yoruichi. Hinamori meronta-ronta dalam pelukannya. Sebenarnya Yoruichi ingin menggunakan kidou untuk menahan gadis ini, tapi dari pada Toushiro marah padanya, lebih baik tidak usah.

"Uh, Hitsugaya-kun ingin balik ke Soul Society, kan? Aku ikut!" seru Hinamori, berharap Toushiro akan membalikkan badan untuk menolongnya dari tante-tante kucing ini.

Tapi Toushiro tidak membalikkan badannya. Bergerak saja pun tidak. Hinamori heran, "Hitsugaya-kun?.

"Maaf, Hinamori. Bukannya aku sudah tidak ingin dekat denganmu lagi, tapi Shihoin benar. Tolong, untuk kali ini saja, biarkan aku pergi. Aku harus mengejar si keras kepala itu, sebelum dia melakukan hal bodoh seperti yang pernah kulakukan. Kau harus mencari pengganti untukku" ujar Toushiro pelan.

Hinamori terpana. Lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar mengucapkan satu kata. Dan Toushiro menyadari hal ini.

"Tapi tenang saja. Mencintai Soi Fon bukan berarti aku akan menjauhimu. Kau tetaplah kakak perempuan yang kusayang, Hinamori" kali ini Toushiro mengucapkan tiga kalimat itu pelan-pelan, agar Hinamori dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Bersamaan dengan masuknya Toushiro ke dalam Senkaimon, Hinamori membentuk senyum pada bibirnya. "Terima kasih, Hitsugaya-kun. Kau tetap baik seperti biasanya" gumam Hinamori.

Yoruichi dan Urahara sama-sama tersenyum lega. "Paling tidak, setengah masalah telah selesai" Urahara berkata seolah-olah dialah yang mengalami semua hal ini.

"Ya, tinggal menunggu kelanjutan hubungan mereka" sahut Yoruichi mengumbar senyum kucingnya.

"Aku berharap Soi Fon-taichou dan Hitsugaya-kun senang nantinya" ujar Hinamori.

Yoruichi menatap gadis yang sudah dia lepas dari pelukannya. "Kau sudah merelakan Hitsugaya, hm?" tanya Yoruichi.

Hinamori tertawa pelan sembari menggelengkan kepala. "Belum, tentu saja. Tapi aku akan berusaha merelakan Hitsugaya-kun, karena sejak awal aku memang tahu dia bukan untukku. Aku harus mencari pengganti secepatnya" saat ini dia memang belum bisa merelakan si pemuda dingin itu, tapi Hinamori tahu, suatu saat akan tiba gilirannya menyusul Toushiro.

.

.

.

Tidak biasanya ia lari dari seseorang seperti yang terjadi pagi-pagi buta tadi. Soi Fon merasa baru kali ini dia kabur, dan yang lebih parahnya dia kabur dari seorang lelaki yang sudah merebut hati batunya itu.

"Bagus, misimi berhasil. Seperti biasa" saat ini Soi Fon berada di ruangan Kyoraku di divisi pertama. Begitu keluar dari Senkaimon tadi, Soi Fon hanya sempat mengisi perut seadanya di ruangannya, lalu segera menghadap kapten divisi satu untuk melaporkan misinya.

"Mana Hitsugaya?" sudah Soi Fon duga si kapten brewokan ini pasti akan menanyakan rekan misinya. Atau mungkin mereka bisa dibilang lebih dari rekan misi biasa?

Soi Fon gugup, dan hal ini menimbulkan rasa bingung di pihak Kyoraku. Selain saat bersama Yoruichi, dirinya yakin Soi Fon tidak pernah seperti ini.

"H-Hitsugaya bersama… Hinamori" jawab Soi Fon, menundukkan kepala dan berharap semoga saja Kyoraku tidak menyadari sedikit gagap di awal kalimat dan juga nada suaranya yang seperti orang berduka cita.

Sayangnya, Kyoraku orang yang sangat peka. Lihat saja kisah romantis yang dia buat di majalah Seireitei Communication itu, walaupun yang Kyoraku tulis sebenarnya termasuk dalam kategori paling tidak terkenal. Oke, lewat saja pembahasan mengenai karya Kyoraku tadi.

"Kau cemburu atau apa?" tanya Kyoraku. Soi Fon terbelalak. Berapa orang yang mengatakan dirinya cemburu, sih?

"Enak saja, aku tidak cemburu!" elak Soi Fon, tapi melihat wajah Kyoraku membuat kapten ini yakin kalau dirinya diketahui berbohong.

Kyoraku tersenyum kecil, membuat Soi Fon menatap aneh pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi di Gotei 13 ini. "Ceritakan padaku kejadiannya, biar aku memberimu saran" pinta Kyoraku.

Urat-urat di kepala Soi Fon menegang. "Kenapa aku harus cerita padamu?" tanyanya menantang.

"Ini perintah, Soi Fon-tachou!" Kyoraku mempertegas suaranya, dan hal ini membuat Soi Fon mendengus. Tapi pada akhirnya dia bercerita juga pada Kyoraku tentang semuanya. Kecuali adegan-adegan ciumannya tentu saja. Soi Fon masih tahu malu.

Kyoraku hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk sesekali saat mendengar curhatan kapten divis dua yang tumben sekali bisa berprilaku seperti ini. Menurut Kyoraku, cerita versi Soi Fon ini sebenarnya kurang ia setujui, karena si pencerita alias Soi Fon itu sendiri terlihat seperti menyalahkan diri sendiri.

"Kau terlalu menyalahkan diri sendiri" ucap Kyoraku. Soi Fon terdiam. Toushiro juga mengatakan hal yang sama padanya.

"Tapi aku merasa tidak enak pada Hinamori" sahut Soi Fon pelan. Kyoraku tersenyum miris melihat keadaan Soi Fon yang kelihatan sangat rapuh ini. 'Dasar anak muda! Kalau masalah cinta saja langsung terlihat sifat aslinya' batin Kyoraku. Pria itu masih sayang nyawa dengan mengucapkannya di dalam hati.

"Kenapa tidak enak? Kalau dia memang sahabat yang baik, seharusnya ia ikut senang ketika melihat Hitsugaya senang bersamamu" kata Kyoraku.

Soi Fon menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Iya iya, aku tahu itu. Masalahnya, aku yakin dia juga suka pada Hitsugaya. Jadi… Yah…" Soi Fon kehabisan kata-kata.

"Jadi apa? Kau tidak mau mundur, kan? Atau lebih tepatnya, Hitsugaya tidak akan membiarkanmu mundur" si kapten divisi pertama sebenarnya dalam hatinya bingung, kenapa dia bisa-bisanya terlibat dalam masalah seperti ini, yang bahkan keterlibatannya tidak disadari oleh tiga orang tokoh utamanya. Rencana konyolnya itu ternyata bisa seperti ini juga, toh.

"Sudahlah, aku malas membicarakan hal ini. Aku pergi dulu, ya!" Soi Fon memutar tubuh.

"Mau kemana kau? Kalau Hitsugaya mencarimu bagaimana?" tanya Kyoraku langsung, tapi Soi Fon hanya menatapnya dingin dan bershunpo dari ruangan itu.

Kyoraku menghela napas. "Dasar kalian…"

.

.

.

Jika kita memakai Senkaimon, maka waktu saat berangkat dan waktu saat tiba itu sebenarnya bisa sampai beberapa jam, walaupun kita tidak menyadarinya. Dan untuk kali ini Toushiro tidak menyukai fakta tersebut.

"Sial! Dimana dia?" kepala Toushiro sejak tadi menoleh kesana-kemari demi mencari keberadaan si gadis yang sudah mencuri hatinya hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari itu.

Ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya ringan, Toushiro dengan cepat menoleh, berharap semoga saja yang menepuk pundaknya tadi adalah Soi Fon. Dan seketika itu juga wajahnya berubah drastis begitu melihat Kyoraku Shunsui tersenyum padanya.

"Ternyata kau… Apa maumu?" Toushiro mendadak ingat pada kekesalannya (dan kekesalan Soi Fon juga) ketika orang di depannya ini mengirim mereka ke dunia manusia padahal Dangai sedang rusak.

Tapi tunggu. Kalau saja saat itu mereka langsung bertolak ke Soul Society, mungkin saja tidak akan ada yang terjadi diantara Soi Fon dan Toushiro. Keduanya hanya akan seperti biasa, sebatas rekan kerja biasa, tanpa rasa apapun.

Entah bagaimana, kapten termuda ini merasa Kyoraku sudah tahu apa yang membuatnya melongokkan kepala ke berbagai arah.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, Hitsugaya-taichou? Apa karena aku yang menepuk pundakmu, bukan Soi Fon-taichou?" tanya Kyoraku tanpa basa-basi, membuat Toushiro yakin pada asumsinya tadi.

"Tahu dari mana kau? Apa Soi Fon bercerita padamu?" sudah tertangkap basah, masih pula Toushiro menggunakan sifat dinginnya.

Kyoraku memasang wajah seperti ialah yang paling bijaksana satu Seireitei, membuat Toushiro heran. "Anak muda, anak muda… Hanya karena masalah seperti ini saja bisa sampai bertindak yang aneh-aneh" gumam Kyoraku.

"Bertindak yang aneh-aneh? Jangan-jangan dia-"

"Tenang saja, Hitsugaya. Soi Fon itu tidak akan melakukan yang aneh-aneh. Temuilah dia di barak divisi dua, mungkin saat ini ia sedang berlatih" potong Kyoraku cepat.

Toushiro, tanpa menunggu aba-aba dari siapapun, segera mengambil langkah menuju divisi dua. Tapi sebelum menghilang dari pandangan, kapten jenius itu berkata, "Terima kasih sudah mengirim kami ke Karakura, Kyoraku".

Yang diucapkan terima kasih hanya tersenyum lega. "Sama-sama"

**Hadew… Chap ini endingnya kok malah si kapten brewokan itu?! *ditusuk zanpakutou*.**

**Yap, mungkin inilah chap yang mendekati ending, jadi bentar lagi selesai deh, karena kesibukan Hayi makin parah, dan tolong doakan semoga Hayi dapat nilai rata-rata diatas 95 (?)**

**Cuap-cuapnya segini aja deh, bila ada yg ingin disampaikan, silahkan isi kolom review dibawah ini. Apa aja bakal Hayi terima, kok.**

**Sekali lagi, review please….**


	6. I Love You, Too

**Oke, teras (?) kali ini bukan ficnya, tapi khusus untuk balasan kepada reviewers, karena a/n terakhir khusus untuk ucapan terima kasih.**

**Guest : waduh, fic ini tidak mengajarkan untuk membenci Hinamori, lho :) dia salah satu dari beberapa shinigami favorit Hayi, walau Hayi bukan penggemar HitsuHina sih. Ini bukan hak Hayi untuk melarang ini itu sih :) btw, thanks for review ^^**

**Guest : oke, ini sudah ada. Maaf kalau tidak memuaskan-_- hitsuxsoi di chap kemarin kurang, ya? Hehehe. Ini chap terakhir, jadi pasti kubanyakin, kok ;0 thanks for your review ^^**

**Untuk para reader, inilah chap terakhir dari Living Together?. Semoga memuaskan dahaga anda sekalian. Happy reading!**

* * *

**Living Together? © Hayi Yuki**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Summary : Konflik menegangkan akan segera berakhir. Soi Fon dan Toushiro akan menemui kebahagiaan mereka. COMPLETE! Thanks for reading**

* * *

**Chap 6 : I Love You, Too**

* * *

Omaeda terheran-heran ketika kaptennya kembali tanpa memarahinya. Padahal biasanya Soi Fon akan langsung bertanya macam-macam tentang apa saja yang Omaeda lakukan selama kaptennya tidak ada. Pria berbadan gemuk itu masih memegang mangkuk nasi di tangannya, tapi Soi Fon hanya melewatinya begitu saja?

'Ini pasti musuh yang menyamar menjadi Soi Fon-taichou' batin Omaeda. Atas keyakinan itulah akhirnya pria itu menyerang Soi Fon yang berjalan membelakanginya dengan Gegetsuburi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" Soi Fon tentu saja menangkis serangan Omaeda.

"Menyerangmu tentu saja! Kau pasti musuh tak dikenal yang menyamar menjadi kapten!" seru Omaeda. Beberapa shinigami divisi dua berkumpul untuk menyaksikan kejadian langka ini.

Muncul kerutan di dahi Soi Fon yang tertutup poni. "Omaeda… Kau mau kubunuh dengan ini?" Soi Fon menunjukkan Suzumebachi miliknya dalam bentuk shikai.

Wakil kapten divisi dua mendadak sadar siapa yang ia serang sebenarnya. Soi Fon yang di depannya ini benar-benar kaptennya. Langsung saja Omaeda sembah sujud di depan Soi Fon, meminta ampunan kaptennya.

Soi Fon mendengus kesal. "Sudahlah! Aku tidak berminat melawanmu! Dan, jangan biarkan siapapun masuk ke dalam divisi dua selain anggota divisi ini sendiri. Bahkan kapten sekalipun jangan kau biarkan masuk" tukasnya dengan nada tidak bersahabat, yang membuat Omaeda merinding.

Tanpa melihat apa lagi yang akan dilakukan wakilnya, Soi Fon mengunci diri di ruangan pribadinya. Dengan posisi duduk di kursi dan menaruh kepalanya di meja, perempuan itu merenung.

"Kupikir aku tidak akan menemui kondisi serupa saat Yoruichi-sama pergi dulu. Ternyata, sekali lagi aku akan berposisi seperti ini. Menaruh kepala diatas meja dan bertampang seperti orang tolol" gumam Soi Fon.

Kapten divisi dua itu tahu betul siapa yang membuatnya sampai seperti kehilangan setengah nyawa. Tentu saja seorang kapten muda berambut putih. Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Soi Fon merasa apa yang ia lakukan salah. Semuanya salah. Seharusnya tidak diterimanya misi ke dunia manusia saat itu, seharusnya ia tidak usah mengikuti Toushiro berjalan-jalan dan makan di café saat itu, seharusnya dia–

"Keluar, Soi Fon!"

–tidak mencintai Toushiro.

Eh, siapa itu tadi yang berteriak menyuruhnya keluar? Tidak sopan sekali.

Soi Fon sudah akan membuka pintu dan membentak si pengganggu andai saja sebuah suara tidak menyusul, "Ini aku".

Perempuan itu tentu tahu suara siapa itu. Suara yang belakangan ini selalu menemani Soi Fon. Ia menggigit bibir, kesal dengan Omaeda yang sepertinya tidak mematuhi perintahnya.

"Soi Fon, aku tahu kau berada di balik pintu ini. Cepat buka pintunya. Aku ingin bicara" Toushiro, si pemilik suara, mulai mengetuk pelan pintu ruangan Soi Fon.

Soi Fon masih membisu, walau sebenarnya dia ingin sekali membuka pintu, keluar, dan mendengarkan apa yang akan Toushiro bicarakan.

Tapi ia tidak bisa.

"Soi Fon? Kau tidak ingin aku menemuimu?" Toushiro bertanya. Nada suaranya terdengar lebih sedih dari yang dibayangkan Soi Fon.

Masih diam. Soi Fon masih diam, meskipun matanya sudah menatap dalam pintu di depannya, seakan pintu itulah yang bernama Toushiro.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau mau membuka pintu" si pemilik ruangan heran, kenapa pemuda itu tidak mendobrak saja pintunya? Soi Fon tahu kalau pintu ruangannya bisa Toushiro dobrak dengan sekali tendangan.

"Aku tidak akan mendobrak pintumu. Aku tidak memaksakanmu. Kau sendiri yang akan membuka pintu itu untukku. Aku yakin" ucap Toushiro.

Soi Fon menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Di saat seperti ini pun, Toushiro masih terdengar percaya diri. Soi Fon hanya tidak tahu, kalau di luar sana Toushiro sudah duduk di lantai, bersandar di pintu, dengan kepala menunduk dalam. Satu hal yang sangat jarang terlihat.

"Hitsugaya-taichou? Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Omaeda hati-hati, takut jika salah bicara maka akan dibekukan oleh Toushiro.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa" sahut Toushiro pelan. "Dibanding mengkhawatirkanku, bukankah lebih baik kalau kau mengerjakan sesuatu? Aku yakin Soi Fon menyuruhmu untuk melarang siapapun masuk ke dalam gedung ini kecuali para anggota divisi dua sendiri".

Omaeda kembali teringat dengan perintah kaptennya. Seketika itu juga pria berbadan tambun itu terbirit-birit berlari ke ruangannya sendiri untuk menyelesaikan kertas-kertas laporan.

Bukan salah Omaeda juga Toushiro bisa masuk ke dalam gedung divisi dua.

Sebenarnya tadi, Omaeda dan bawahannya sudah memperingatkan Toushiro agar tidak memasuki gedung divisi dua. Tapi, bukan Toushiro namanya jika mundur begitu saja. Dengan cepatnya, kapten divisi sepuluh itu membekukan kaki para pasukan Onmitsukido, termasuk Omaeda yang berdiri di tengah.

Toushiro yang tidak mau berlama-lama berbisik ke wakil kapten divisi dua itu, "Biarkan aku masuk. Ini urusanku dan urusan Soi Fon. Demi kaptenmu".

Omaeda saat itu hanya tercengang mendengar bisikan Toushiro. Dan akhirnya, entah kenapa, pria itu pun membolehkan Toushiro memasuki gedung.

Toushiro memejamkan matanya. Ia tahu, walau bisa memasuki gedung sekalipun, belum tentu Soi Fon mau bertemu dengannya. Toushiro tahu perempuan itu keras kepala. Contohnya? Ya seperti sekarang ini.

"Taichou! Kucari kemana-mana!" mendadak sebuah suara khas wakilnya membuat Toushiro kembali membuka mata.

Matsumoto Rangiku berdiri dengan napas terengah-engah di depan Toushiro yang masih duduk bersandar. Tidak jauh dari posisi mereka, tampak sekumpulan pasukan Onmitsukido yang menatap Rangiku dengan pandangan kagum.

"Apa? Pergi saja kalau tidak ada urusan!" Toushiro setengah mengusir.

Rangiku terkejut. "Hei, kau mau mengusirku? Ini bahkan bukan divisi kita, Hitsugaya-taichou" ujarnya.

"Iya, aku tahu ini bukan divisiku. Ini divisi dua" sahut Toushiro malas.

Wanita berambut pirang panjang itu menghela napas. Meski tidak ada yang menceritakan, Rangiku tahu kalau telah terjadi sesuatu diantara kaptennya dan kapten divisi dua yang terkenal tegas dan juga satu diantara segelintir kaum hawa yang tidak tertarik pada Toushiro.

"Taichou ada urusan dengan Soi Fon-taichou?" tanya Rangiku memelankan suara.

Tidak ada suara, berarti iya.

"Kalian… Saling menyukai?" tanya Rangiku lagi.

"…"

"Begitu"

"Jangan beritahu siapapun, Matsumoto. Aku tahu sifat penggosip sepertimu" ujar Toushiro.

"Aku tahu aku penggosip seperti yang sering kau bilang, tapi aku masih tahu batas kewajaran gosip. Kalau bukan kalian sendiri yang memberitahu yang lain tentang ini, aku tidak akan memberitahu pada siapapun" tukas Rangiku, terdengar tersinggung.

Toushiro tersenyum tipis. "Iya, aku tahu itu" gumamnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan kalau begitu?" tanya Toushiro.

"Ng, aku enggan memberitahumu kalau kau sedang seperti ini, tapi… Telah terjadi pergolakan jumlah hollow di beberapa distrik di Rukongai, dan kita, divisi sepuluh serta divisi empat ditugaskan untuk membereskan masalah ini dan mengobati yang terluka" jawab Rangiku.

Sontak, Toushiro berdiri dari posisinya. "A-Ayo kita ke sana! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, sih?!"

"Habisnya taichou tampak seperti orang patah hati!"

"Berisik, cepat persiapkan para shinigami divisi kita!"

Rangiku tidak mau dibentak lagi. Dengan segera wanita itu bershunpo ke divisi sepuluh.

Toushiro hendak menyusul bawahannya, tapi sebelumnya, ia menempelkan wajah ke pintu ruangan Soi Fon. "Aku pergi dulu, ada misi lain yang harus kuatasi. Tunggu aku, Soi Fon" bisik Toushiro.

Di sisi pintu lainnya, Soi Fon menyandarkan dirinya ke pintu. "Iya, akan kutunggu" sebuah bisikan yang mengandung satu makna.

.

.

.

Omaeda berpatroli di sekitar divisinya, ketika dilihatnya seorang gadis dengan lencana kapten di bahu kiri berlari menuju gedung divisi dua.

"Sial, datang lagi pemaksa" gumam pria berbadan besar itu.

"O-Omaeda-fukutaichou" panggil gadis itu.

Omaeda mendekat dengan tatapan kesal. "Ada apa, Hinamori? Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanyanya.

Hinamori, gadis itu, menggeleng. "Aku harus bertemu dengan Soi Fon-taichou. Tolong biarkan aku masuk dan menemuinya" pinta Hinamori.

"Hah? Untuk apa kau menemui Soi Fon-taichou? Maaf saja, tapi taichou sedang sibuk. Jadi lebih baik kau datang kembali nanti" kata Omaeda setengah mengusir.

Hinamori memandang sedih ke wakil kapten divisi dua. "Kumohon, tolong, biarkan aku menemui Soi Fon-taichou. Ini penting sekali, menyangkut kehidupan dua manusia" mohon Hinamori dengan wajah sepolos dan sesedih mungkin.

Tidak ada yang tahan jika melihat wajah Hinamori yang seperti akan mengeluarkan air mata. Maka dengan terpaksa Omaeda membiarkan gadis itu masuk menemui kaptennya.

Hinamori tersenyum senang begitu dilewatinya Omaeda. Begitu menemukan ruangan yang diatasnya terpasang nama Soi Fon, Hinamori mengetuk pelan pintunya.

"Siapa?" terdengar suara lemah dari dalam. Hinamori seketika merasa tidak enak mendengarnya. Ia tahu kalau penyebab suara lemah Soi Fon adalah hubungan kapten itu dengan Toushiro, yang semuanya berawal dari kecemburuan dirinya.

"I-Ini saya, Hinamori Momo. Saya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Soi Fon-taichou" jawab Hinamori pelan. Lalu didengarnya suara kunci diputar, dan berikutnya mata coklatnya bertemu dengan mata Soi Fon.

"Masuk saja, Hinamori" ucap Soi Fon pelan, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat seperti orang sedih.

Hinamori duduk di sofa kecil yang juga ada di ruangan itu. Soi Fon menutup pintu dan duduk di hadapan Hinamori.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Soi Fon.

"Mmm… A-Aku ingin minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya!" seru Hinamori tanpa diduga. Soi Fon heran.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Bukannya aku yang harus minta maaf?" bisik Soi Fon, tapi Hinamori masih bisa mendengarnya.

Gadis berambut hitam kecoklatan itu tercengang. Awalnya ia kira Soi Fon akan memarahi atau mencaci maki dirinya, sesuai dengan perangai kapten itu. Tapi tanggapan Soi Fon justru sangat diluar perkiraannya. Hinamori merasa tidak enak, karena ia merasa dirinya;ah yang membuat Soi Fon menjadi seaneh sekarang.

"Soi Fon-taichou, aku… Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu hubunganmu dengan Hitsugaya-kun. Aku-"

"Aku tahu kalau kalian memang serasi" potong Soi Fon cepat.

Hinamori menggeleng. "Soi Fon-taichou, maaf kalau aku bilang seperti ini ; aku menyukai Hitsugaya-kun" ujar Hinamori. Soi Fon tidak menanggapi ucapan Hinamori, karena dia memang tahu hal itu sebelum si gadis mengatakannya.

"Tapi Hitsugaya-kun hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang kakak perempuan. Yang ia anggap sebagai wanita yang ia cintai hanya satu, Soi Fon-taichou" Hinamori memerhatikan reaksi orang di depannya. Soi Fon terlihat terkejut, tapi tidak ingin menunjukkannya.

"Aku tahu kalau Soi Fon-taichou juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Hitsugaya-kun, jadi apa salahnya kalau kalian bersama? Aku mendukung, kok. Mungkin sekarang aku memang merasa tidak terima dan sakit hati, tapi aku tahu suatu saat aku akan tertawa ketika menyadari bahwa aku dulu menyukai sahabatku sendiri" tutur Hinamori.

Tatapan Soi Fon melembut. "Hitsugaya pasti akan membalas perasaanmu kalau ia tahu kau menyukainya" kata Soi Fon.

"Hitsugaya-kun sudah tahu itu dari dulu. Tapi dia lebih suka menganggapku sebagai kakak perempuannya. Kan sudah kubilang, kalau wanita yang beruntung itu bukan aku, tapi Soi Fon-taichou. Aku yakin, pasti Hitsugaya-kun juga sudah bilang ke Soi Fon-taichou soal ini" bantah Hinamori.

Kejadian di apartemen malam itu kembali ke pikiran Soi Fon. Apa yang dikatakan Toushiro waktu itu? Oh, dia hanya akan mencium perempuan yang ia suka? Soi Fon memegang bibir tanpa sadar. Saat itu Toushiro menciumnya. Soi Fon tidak bodoh, karena itu ia tahu apa arti dari ucapan si rambut putih.

"Karena itu, Soi Fon-taichou juga harus menyampaikan perasaan Soi Fon-taichou yang sebenarnya kepada Hitsugaya-kun. Agar kalian tidak tersiksa dengan perasaan kalian sendiri. Bukan maksudku menggurui, sih. Tapi memang lebih enak setelah menyatakan perasaan, ditolak atau tidak, itu urusan belakangan. Jujur, bebanku seperti terangkat begitu saja ketika Hitsugaya-kun tahu perasaanku" Hinamori tersenyum.

Soi Fon balas tersenyum. "Huh, baru kali ini ada seorang wakil kapten yang mengajarkanku seolah aku ini anak kecil" seru Soi Fon keras-keras.

Hinamori langsung menunduk minta maaf. "Ma-Maafkan saya, Soi Fon-taichou! Maaf, saya sudah kelewatan dalam pembicaraan kita!" ucap Hinamori, merasa tidak sopan pada seorang kapten. 'Pasti bakal dimarahi' batinnya.

"Tapi tidak usah merasa bersalah, karena dengan perkataanmu tadi aku jadi sadar. Iya, aku juga menyukai Hitsugaya. Jangan merasa bersalah, Hinamori!" senyum kecil terpasang di bibir Soi Fon.

Hinamori tersenyum lega. Dalam saat-saat seperti ini dia tidak ingin mendapat semprotan pedas dari salah satu kapten.

"Kalau begitu, Soi Fon-taichou mau kutemani ke divisi sepuluh setelah Hitsugaya-kun pulang dari misi nanti?" tawar Hinamori.

Soi Fon mengangguk. "Boleh saja, asal kau tidak mengintip kami seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh wakil kapten si Hitsugaya itu".

"Hehehe… Aku tidak separah itu dalam hal bergosip"

"Ya, aku tahu kok"

Hinamori sudah akan melanjutkan pembicaraan andai pintu tidak digedor keras-keras oleh wakil kapten berbadan tambun, siapa lagi kalau bukan Omaeda.

"Taichou! Ini gawat, taichou! Ada misi darurat!" teriak Omaeda dari luar.

Soi Fon kesal seketika. Omaeda memang selalu berlebihan pada setiap hal. Paling-paling misi darurat sekarang hanyalah soal mengejar maling pakaian. "Ada a-"

"Hitsugaya-taichou yang sedang bertugas memusnahkan hollow terluka parah, dan kita yang ditunjuk untuk membantu mereka!"

Kesal Soi Fon hilang. Digantikan oleh rasa terkejut. "A-Apa katamu?"

"Itu benar, taichou! Taichou ingin menyelamatkan Hitsugaya-taichou, kan? Ayo kita pergi sekarang juga!"

Soi Fon masih membeku di tempat. Hinamori menepuk pelan bahu kapten berkepang itu. "Soi Fon-taichou, pergilah. Sebelum semuanya terlambat" lirih Hinamori.

Begitu mendengar lirihan Hinamori, Soi Fon langsung sadar apa yang sedang terjadi. Oleh karena itu, ia segera membuka pintu ruangannya dan berkata, "Ayo, Omaeda!"

Sebelum pergi, Soi Fon melirik Hinamori yang tidak beranjak dari posisinya. Gadis itu tersenyum lemah. "Selamatkan dia, cepat!" bisik Hinamori.

.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi shinigami secepat Soi Fon untuk sampai di lokasi tempat para hollow mengobrak-abrik pemukiman warga. Soi Fon dapat melihat Rangiku masih berusaha melawan, meskipun terdapat sedikit luka di lengannya.

"Soi Fon-taichou!" seru Rangiku ketika melihat Soi Fon berdiri tidak jauh dari sana.

"Matsumoto! Dimana-"

"Arah jam tiga, sekitar dua puluh meter. Saat ini taichou sedang diobati oleh Yamada" potong Rangiku cepat.

Soi Fon mengangguk, lalu bershunpo menuju lokasi yang dikatakan Rangiku.

Sesampainya ia disana, hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah seseorang dengan rambut putih berantakan dan haori putih terbaring lemah di tanah. Di sampingnya, duduk shinigami lain yang berusaha untuk menyembuhkan luka di perut si rambut putih.

"Hitsugaya!"

Toushiro masih sadar. Ia masih sadar, walau luka yang diterimanya dari hollow sekelas Arrancar yang tadi dia lawan itu menimbulkan rasa sakit yang cukup hebat.

Tapi tadi, begitu mendengar sebuah suara khas kapten divisi dua yang memanggilnya, Toushiro merasa berhalusinasi. "Tidak mungkin, dia masih di ruangannya, mengunci diri" gumam Toushiro.

"Apa yang kau gumamkan tadi? Ini aku, Soi Fon!" mata emerald Toushiro melebar saat dilihatnya Soi Fon bersimpuh di sebelahnya, dengan raut wajah khawatir. Diam-diam Toushiro senang juga melihatnya.

"S-Soi, ini benar-benar dirimu?" bisik Toushiro kurang yakin.

Soi Fon mencubit pelan tangan Toushiro, membuat si pemilik tangan mengaduh tanpa suara. "Tentu saja ini benar aku! Apa luka payah ini membuatmu menjadi setengah sadar, eh?" Soi Fon melirik perut Toushiro yang terluka.

"I-Ini bukan luka biasa, Soi. Tapi mungkin ini karena aku terlalu memikir-"

"Jangan bicara lagi"

"Hah?"

"Kubilang, jangan bicara lagi. Aku minta maaf, karena aku kau jadi begini. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, aku… Aku juga…" Soi Fon kebingungan mencari kata-kata yang pas.

Yamada, yang juga berada di tempat itu, merasa jadi pengganggu. "M-Maaf,saya pergi dulu. Kebetulan luka Hitsugaya-taichou sudah tertutup, tapi kalau bergerak terlalu banyak bisa terbuka lagi. Saya akan kembali kalau dibutuhkan" anggota divisi empat itu berlari secepat yang dia bisa.

Toushiro menatap kepergian Yamada. "Tuh lihat, kau mengusirnya. Padahal lukaku belum sembuh" Toushiro pura-pura menggerutu.

Soi Fon memajukan bibirnya, kesal. "Dia sendiri yang pergi. Sudahlah, jangan mengeluh, aku tahu lukamu itu belum sembuh, tapi sudah tertutup. Kalau kau berdarah lagi, itu bukan salahku" malah Soi Fon yang menggerutu.

Si kapten divisi sepuluh tersenyum lembut. "Iya iya, dasar keras kepala" Toushiro bangkit dari posisi terbaringnya, sehingga kini ia dan Soi Fon saling beradu pandang.

"A-Aku tadi ingin bilang, kalau aku juga… Juga suka padamu" bisik Soi Fon.

Toushiro lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Ya, aku tahu" bisiknya, sebelum mendaratkan bibir di bibir Soi Fon.

Cinta tidak memerlukan logika. Semuanya berasal dari hati. Tidak peduli kau menyukai orang itu sejak setahun, sebulan, seminggu, sehari, berapa lama pun, kalau ia memang memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertimu, jangan pernah sia-siakan itu.

Seperti yang dikatakan Hinamori, nyatakan perasaan kalian, maka kalian akan merasa lega, sekalipun penolakanlah yang kalian dapatkan.

Soi Fon, Toushiro, dan Hinamori belajar dari pengalaman ini, agar mereka dapat lebih memahami dan menghargai cinta.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Sedih rasanya saat fic ini sudah selesai. Seketika Hayi teringat sama masa-masa pertama publish dan masa-masa mikir ide yang bagus untuk fic ini. **

**Banyak yang ingin Hayi sampaikan, tapi yang paling utama Hayi ingin katakan yaitu untuk para reviewers dan readers yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview fic ini, terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya, dan Hayi cukup senang melihat respon positif kalian. Bahkan ada yang sampai masukin fic ini ke daftar fav dan follow mereka, seneng liatnya :')**

**Akhir kata, maaf kalau Hayi ada salah di fic ini, terutama typo yang Hayi tahu pasti ada banyak.**

**Untuk para reviewers (TheZarkMon, Guest, whiteblackbear, Guest, Inukai hirakawa, Guest, Tsukasa-kadoya, tasya27, Ray Kousen7, Guest, and Guest) :)**

**Oh ya, untuk Ray, kata-katamu sungguh bijak. Bikin terharu bacanya :')**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih yang sudah mau berbaik hati meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview Living Together, terima kasih banyak ya. Kalau nggak ada kalian, pasti fic ini nggak bakalan jalan.**

**And, special for the readers who want to read this fanfiction. I love you all 3**

**Sampai jumpa di fic Hayi berikutnya, terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini ^^**


End file.
